Dorming with the Player
by SeaEmerald
Summary: How are you not supposed to feel differently when you're thrown into a co-ed college dorm with a player? Twenty-two year old Brandon Shields is a well-established, aspiring psychologist with a clear head. Instead of being paired with someone with more class, he's stuck with a roommate who's none other than cocky, yet beautiful and sultry Stella Solaria.
1. His Sexy Roommate

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T WINX CLUB.**

Just a new idea that I'm TRYING out. It's been rolling around in my head for a few days now and I just wanted to well...put it on paper or uh on a website. Thank you...?

...

Erm. Okay. I'm gonna shut up now.

...

* * *

 **~ New York State University - 8:30 PM ~**

 **"WHAT?!"** I yelled at the top of my voice, scaring the deans and the students around me. But their startled fright is the _least_ of my problems.

"I'm sorry. But due to the decreasing availability of dorms, we've had no choice but to-" the dean started _pathetically_ but I turned around and stormed outside.

I clutched the paper tightly, crumpling it into a disoriented ball with my bare fists. I can't believe this. I nearly freaked out in horror when I received an email earlier this morning about the roll list for roommates. Standing outside the office, I raked a hand through my hair in frustration. School hasn't opened yet and I'm already dreading this year.

Why, you ask? I'm a senior at NY State majoring in psychology. And I get thrown under the bus in midst of a totally disorganized roster list.

I unfolded the clearly bruised paper and looked at the paper in _absolute disgust._ I automatically scrunched up my nose as my eyes perused the paper, internally hoping that this is just a sick joke. But my luck supposedly hasn't turned out to be that great this year.

My roommate was initially going to be Sky Eraklyon, my best friend practically since our beloved diaper years. But ever since Sky asked his girlfriend, Bloom, to move in with him, they "moved" into a single dorm. Yes, that's right. There are way too many co-ed dorms around this campus. Because of Sky's last minute decision, I didn't have enough time to sign up for a room for singles. So...that's the backstory.

And guess whom I got paired up with?

 _Stella Solaria._

The _biggest_ slut in this entire school. I mean, I get that sluts exist everywhere, but this girl takes sultriness it to a whole new level. No one cares about your popularity after high school. College is essentially a larger sea. But she made sure that her name rang throughout every crook and cranny of this school. I heard a bunch of rumors where she even slept with a police officer to get out a tough spot. I don't know if that's true, but it was, then talk about going to an all time low.

 _Honestly. Doesn't that girl have any shame?_ I shook my head in disgust while making my way towards the residence halls. Well...time to face the music. It's not that I'm against girls or anything. She'd be a really beautiful girl, if she was a bit more modest and less uh...extroverted. I don't like women who don't show any respect for themselves. And it seems as if respect is nothing but a word in a dictionary to her. Girls like her bring nothing but shame to others. And they bring me nothing but _disgust._

I sighed. This is going to be a long year.

 _Or..._

... _Maybe not,_ I smirked to myself. Maybe she'll stay over at a random dude's place half the time.

I chuckled. Maybe I was way over in my head. It can't be that bad, right?

I climbed up the steps and entered the halls which were all buzzling with excitement. Students of both sexes chattered excitedly just like they did each year. Sky and I roomed up the past three years, but ever since Bloom came into the picture, I've been experiencing bad luck. I love Bloom like a younger sister, but honestly. Couldn't they have waited until out of college?

I rolled my eyes when I climbed upstairs. I saw my new room number and it seems that it was at the end of the hall. _Room D-250._

 _Great._ I jogged to the end and to my surprise, the room was unlocked. Well, duh. Of course it would be. These rooms weren't occupied yet, so I'll have to buy a new lock later.

I opened the door fully and I cringed immediately at the sight before me.

* * *

 **~ Residence Halls - Room D-250 - 8:50 AM ~**

Brandon Shields opened the door, hoping that the room was empty. His eyes widened when he saw a blonde girl sitting on her supposed bed on one side of the room. He recognized her instantly with her long and lustrious blonde hair plus light brown eyes. He cringed when he saw her. Rolling his eyes at his 'luck', he waltzed towards his side.

There were two beds in the little room, each separated by about ten feet. There were two large closets on either of the sides. Two lamps, a tubelight, a fan attached to the ceiling, and an attached bathroom in a corner filled the rest. There was a large window covered by soft yellow curtains in between the center of the beds.

Stella Solaria looked up to see a devilishly handsome man enter through the door, _presumably_ her roommate. He was tall...around 6'3'' _(wow),_ muscular with broad shoulders, and a V-shaped physique, and plus a drool-worthy charisma. She appeared momentarily stunned by his brooding and intimidating persona before appearing indifferent.

She looked down into her lap, not really knowing what to do. As discreet as he tried to be, she had noticed the look of disgust on his face just moments before he entered through the door completely. It was just a fleeting appearance, but nonetheless. She had noticed it.

 _Oh boy...this was gonna be a long year._

Brandon flopped onto his already-made bed and leaned back against the wall. He resisted the urge to talk to her. _Not that kind of talking._ More like...setting some ground rules or something.

For example...how about something like:

 _"I'll smash the door in your face if you come later than ten o'clock at night."_

Yeah, that'll definitely work for him.

...

...

 _Silence._

 _..._

 _..._

Ugh. Why was this so awkward?

Brandon looked up when Stella's phone started to ring. Stella picked it up and rolled her eyes when she saw the number. She tossed the phone aside without picking it up and let it ring incessantly.

Brandon sighed and tried to zone out the irritating ringtone. The tone wasn't irritating, per se, but the fact that she was letting the stupid device ring is bothering him.

"Can you pick it up or shut it the hell up?" Brandon crossed his arms.

Stella looked up and raised an eyebrow at his snippy attitude. Without another word, she picked her phone up and set it on mute. "Happy now?" she glared.

Brandon rolled his eyes. Fine. If she's willing to go full-on-attitude mode on him, he might as well not hold back. He stood up, showing off his towering height. "Alright. Here's how it's gonna go. You will neither speak to me nor make any kind of contact with me and that includes eye contact. If neither of those happen, we should have no problem living together."

Stella rolled her eyes and stood up, facing him. Okay, she was probably half his size but that doesn't mean that she's gonna just let him stand there and insult her. She tossed her hair behind her and glared at him with piercing hazel brown eyes. She had been quiet all this time until he started peeping.

"It's not like I'm happy with this arrangement either, thank you," she scoffed.

Brandon raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

Stella turned to him. "Are you deaf or did you not hear me the first time? You don't think I've noticed your jerk face ever since you graced the room with your damned presence?"

His jaw clenched. "Keep up that attitude and we'll have a _very, very_ long year ahead of us," he growled before marching out the door and slamming it shut.

Stella shut her eyes and took a deep breath. She stared at the spot he stood just a few seconds ago and shuddered. It hadn't been easy to talk to him with a straight face. He was unbelievably larger than her (not to mention intimidating) and he looked just about ready to strangle her.

 _...Time to start unpacking..._

* * *

 **...Um...so I don't know why the male** _ **always**_ **turns out to be a man-hoe. But...** _ **just for a change,**_ **I'm gonna let the girl be the player here.** _ **For now.**_

 **So...I hope...it was...at least enjoyable. I'm having jitters while posting this. I don't even know why :( Maybe it's because I'm afraid of criticism for the first time. o.o**


	2. Pranks and Conflicts

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN WINX CLUB.**

Thank you _so_ much for the reviews :)

So I'm guessing you guys still want more! So here's the second chapter.

Just a little irrelevant note: If you are one of the readers who're following up on _Shattered Heart_ , then please note that there is a chance that its update might be _delayed._ And second, I'm happy to announce that there might be a sequel to it :) It's not confirmed yet, but it's a work in progress.

Thank you!

 _ **Hope you enjoy :)**_

* * *

 **~ Room D-250 - 11:30 PM ~**

Stella lay back on her bed ignoring the rest of the world. She lazily hugged her pillow while snuggling into the warm covers of her bed. _Ahh..._ she cooed with pleasure. This was _life._ Heh, what could anyone want anything more than this? She didn't feel like moving. Her body was sore in many places from moving her luggage here and there and she just wanted to rest. Her hair loosely spilled around her in waves.

She lazily flipped through her phone and surfed random things. She let out a small gasp when the door suddenly burst open. She didn't even bother to look at the intruder. It was clearly her mannerless roommate. He was finally back after storming out on her this morning.

Brandon took off his shoes and was actually surprised to see his bratty roommate laying there. He half hoped that she'd be out at this time probably screwing someone, but hey. Luck just isn't on his side these days. He took off his jacket and hung it up in his closet before going to the bathroom to shower and change. He emerged many minutes later with comfortable night clothes on and damp hair.

He flopped onto his bed with a grunt and rested his back against the headboard. A second later, he leaned over and turned on the air-conditioner.

Stella's eyes popped open wide when she felt a sudden inrush of cold air. "Holy...!" she sat up sharply. "Can you turn that thing off?"

Brandon pretended like the vile creature ten feet away didn't speak at all. He took his phone and plugged in his ear phones. He turned up the music high enough to zone out her irritating (not really) voice.

Stella let out a low angry growl at his snippy attitude. God, she only saw him for like two minutes today and she already hated him. She threw off the sheets from her body and got down from the bed. Her teeth chattered at the cool air ruffling her hair wildly.

"EXCUSE ME!" Stella yelled angrily but Brandon still ignored her. He kept tracing his fingers left and right through his phone. And this made his female roommate angrier. Stella tapped her foot impatiently. If the remote for the air conditioner wasn't in his hands, she'd be this close to biting his head off. And she's not sure if that feeling is literal or just figurative.

She stopped at the edge of his bed. "EXCUSE ME!" she shouted once again. When he had the _gall_ to outright ignore her _again_ , Stella huffed. In an impulsive movement, she forcefully pulled his earphones out of his ears and plucked the phone right out of his hands. He looked at her incredulously along with tossing her a clearly pissed off glare. He sat up with fire flashing in his eyes.

"When I told you to _not_ talk to me, then don't you have the common sense to realize that touching is prohibited?! You better give me back my stuff right now," he warned lowly.

She rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Turn off the air conditioner _right now,_ " Stella crossed her arms angrily. "It's August! And it's not even hot outside!"

"It is to me," he stubbornly retorted right on cue. _"Give. Me. Back. My. Stuff._ I won't ask again," he threatened angrily.

"Or what?" Stella smirked slightly while clutching his phone tighter.

She let out an audible gasp when he suddenly shot up from his bed. He towered over her intimidatingly that she couldn't help but cower just a little. A smirk made itself onto his lips as he realized his advantage over hers. Seriously though. How the hell did she think she could fend him off with that kind of personality? She's barely half his size.

"Or...I make you," he smirked while taking a step towards her.

Stella nearly yelped when their toes touched and she instantly backed away. She gasped when the back of her knees hit the side of her bed. "Nowhere to run..." he teased while covering the distance between them in half a stride.

She bit her lip at their sudden proximity. It made her downright uncomfortable because in all honesty, she was scared of this man. Oh, why couldn't she suck it up and just sleep while freezing her butt off?! But _nooooooo._ Instead, she had to act a little too cockily and snatch his toys.

"Um...h-here," she stuttered as she held them out to him.

He crossed his arms but didn't bother moving. He stared long and hard at her before taking or rather, _snatching,_ his stolen device. "Try crossing your limits again and I will personally make you regret it," he snapped, clearly expressing his distaste for her. He turned around instantly and jumped onto his bed.

Stella cast her eyes to her feet. What had she done to this man? Why is he so insistent on shaming her like this? Sighing, she shivered as the air only went colder. Well...

 _I guess today's gonna be a long night,_ she sighed softly to herself. Maybe fighting over the air conditioner had been a little overboard but she never did like the cold. She was more of a sunshine person. Cold air and even the mere mention of snow...they all just made her uncomfortable. She frowned as she threw the thick duvet over her head.

 _And_ it didn't help that she's got a ridiculously hot-tempered roomie. Ugh. This year hasn't even started yet and she couldn't wait for it to be over already.

 _"Bastard,"_ she cursed under her breath. To her relief, he didn't seem to hear it. Or even if he did, he chose not to care. _Prick._

She closed her eyes and stifled a small yawn. She never realized how tired her body felt from today's unpacking events until she dozed off into a disturbed slumber. Her sleep would've been much more pleasant if the room isn't as freezing as it is now.

 **...**

* * *

 **~ 1:30 AM ~**

Brandon's ear twitched to a soft whimper. His eyes blinked open rapidly as the sound only grew stronger. His eyes slowly opened as a displeased grunt escaped his lips. He sat up slowly with confusion not understanding why he was up at this late hour. He took his phone out and switched it on. The bright light emitting from the device showed a half hour past one in the morning.

Another soft whimper snapped his eyes fully open. His head automatically turned to the source of the disturbing sound, which was Stella's bed. He raised an eyebrow as his eyes adjusted themselves in the dark. He heard another sniffle. _The hell? Is she...crying?_ he thought.

He stood up from the bed. He walked to the switches near the door and turned the light on. "Stella?" he called. He huffed and marched up to her bed. He rolled his eyes when he practically saw her being buried inside her thick blanket. _Dramatic much?_

His eyebrows hunched together in confusion when he heard another repeated set of soft moans. _The hell?_ He slowly removed the blanket covering her body. "Stella, do you mind not-"

He stopped all of a sudden as his eyes swiftly lost their color for a second. She was silently sleeping on her back but her forehead held small creases, indicating a very troubled sleep. She seemed so...pale white that it nearly scared him. "Stella?" he moved his fingers to shake her but stopped at the last moment, wondering whether or not touch her. Instead, he grabbed the blanket covering her and wiggled it around.

"Stella!" he said sharply. He watched the blonde stir slowly.

Stella fluttered open her eyelids slowly and tiredly rubbed her eyes. She let out a small scream when she saw Brandon hovering by her bed. She sat up with a jolt and scooted back to the wall in fright. He watched with amusement at her reaction and crossed his arms.

"Well, that was unexpected," he smirked smoothly.

"W-What do you want?" she stammered while staring at him with wide eyes.

He rolled his eyes. "You were the one who acted like you were in pain. And you look pale like you're gonna die any second."

At that moment, she sneezed. She sneezed a few more times. Her eyes fluttered open and close sleepily. Unable to utter anything else, she pointed to the rush of cold air coming from the AC. His eyes traced her line of sight before realization dawned on him.

Oh.

He took a good look at her.

"Can you leave now and let me sleep?" she snapped angrily. Muttering something along the lines of what a jerk he was, she grumbled as she shifted herself back to the covers. She pulled the duvet over her head.

He sighed when he saw the blanket tremble slightly, obviously from her shivering. "You are utterly unbelievable. Useless idiot," he grumbled loud enough so that she can perfectly hear him. "Keep the noise down, blondie. I'm a light sleeper," he snapped.

Angrily, Stella opened her mouth to say something but kept quiet. She'll get her revenge soon enough. So he wanted to play dirty and make it harder for her, right? He just needed to keep waiting till the morning. She'll hatch a perfect plan meanwhile. _Jerk._

* * *

 **~ The Next Morning - 7:00 AM ~**

Stella looked at herself in the mirror and combed gently through her long hair. She tossed it into a sleek high ponytail and combed her bangs out. She didn't bother herself with excess makeup and simply applied some lip balm. She wore a full sleeved creme cotton sweater and paired it with black skinny jeans and black high heeled boots.

She walked out of the bathroom and slipped in silently to the bedroom. She walked towards her backpack and packed her books. She majored in English and Literature. She smirked at the twenty-year old male peacefully sleeping on his bed.

Too bad that his peaceful slumber won't be so peaceful afterall. Giggling to herself, she tiptoed to the bathroom and brought out the bucket of cold water she had especially filled _just for her dearest roomie._

 _Now he'll get all the coldness he wanted,_ she muttered to herself quietly while waltzing back to the room with the heavy bucket. She made sure to be extra careful and silent. She smirked as she set the bucket by his bed for a few moments. Slightly heaving, she groaned as she picked up the heavy bucket.

"Say cheese," she smirked as she toppled the bucket over. Brandon's eyes snapped open when he felt a gush of deathly cold water being poured onto his face.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?!" he hollered as he sat up with a jolt. Stella laughed and pushed the bucket into his face. He looked at her in shock as he sat there on his bed completely drenched. Before he could even have the time to wear off the reaction, Stella grabbed her bag and made a run for the door.

"Oh no, you don't!" he yelled as he stood up from the bed and tried to grab her.

But she was too fast for his sleep-filled state. Stella laughed to herself as she unlocked the door and escaped into the hallway feeling safe. She had a feeling that he wouldn't step out the door wet-cladden. But he totally deserved it for making her freeze to death last night. Oh and the rude comments he tossed her way. He didn't switch off the air conditioner _even after_ he discovered that she was cold! This can be accurately labelled as 'tit for tat'.

She smiled to herself in satisfaction as she wandered to the halls and went straight to the cafeteria. Classes start at 7:45, so she still had thirty minutes. No probs.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile...**_

 **~ Inside Room D-250 - 7:20 AM ~**

Brandon stood in front of his bed. He finished brushing his teeth and other daily businesses. He glared at the drenched bed, practically ripping it apart in his mind with daggers in his eyes.

 _"_ I'll show that immature airhead how it's done _,"_ he muttered angrily while storming to his closet. His clothes were still sopping wet. These dumb wet clothes stuck to him like a second skin. He needed a cold shower right _now._ Otherwise, he'll rip something apart. She was lucky that she escaped from him. Otherwise, he probably would've broken both her legs. That was a little violently exaggerated but that was how frustrated he was.

* * *

 **~ New York University - Campus Quad - 10:00 AM ~**

Stella sat on a nearby bench. She simply sighed as she took out her phone. She rolled her eyes at the messages she received on Messenger.

 _"Free tonight, babe?"_

 _"My bed's waiting for ya 2nite ;)"_

 _"Send me a naughty pic"_

 _"I wanna taste you 2night ;) Tell me the time"_

Stella angrily huffed and closed her Messenger. The extent of these messages _disgusted_ her to no end. Just then, she sucked in a gasp when she suddenly felt an arm slung over her shoulders.

"Hey, baby," a dark brown haired man greeted her huskily. His murky green eyes twinkled with incorrigible desire that Stella couldn't help but inwardly want to slap the hell out of him.

"Hey," she said flatly while removing the arm from her body. _Jason Sinclair._ If she's branded as a whore, then he's the perfect definition of a man-hoe. She pretended to be interested to be reading something in her phone while she internally wished for the perverted brat beside her to go away.

"Stay with me tonight," the fair brunette huskily whispered near her hand. His hands threatened to graze her inner thigh but Stella pushed them away immediately. He laughed at her hard-to-get ploys but slung an arm over the bench and around her shoulders. "C'mon, babe. My place at eleven tonight?"

Stella remained silent and looked disinterested.

Jason smirked. "How about two hundred bucks?" he asked.

Stella turned to him. "I'll meet you at your place at midnight."

Jason's eyes lit up as if he's just been granted a Christmas wish. "You got it, babe. I can't wait."

She nodded and stood up. "I gotta go, alright?" she replied monotonously. As she took a step further, Jason's hand went up to touch her butt but Stella caught his flying wrist effortlessly before it went anywhere near her. She turned around and gripped it firmly, trying her best to suppress her glare. _"Wait till tonight,"_ she seethed as she sharply let his hand go. He, of course, seemed oblivious to her glare fest and simply winked.

She turned on her heels and walked away. She shut her eyes and let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding. Her heart pricked with guilt every time she did such things. She cast her eyes downwards and felt ashamed. She stopped when she saw a fountain not so far ahead. Taking slow steps towards it, she stopped just a few inches from it.

She looked at her reflection in the water. On the outside, she knew she was attractive. From what she has been told thus far, she was more than attractive. She could easily try for modelling. But in Stella's opinion, she liked being simple. She wanted to look good, of course, like any other girl. But...she never wanted to sell herself out.

"Then what am I doing now?" she softly whispered to herself. Just as she always did every time she said okay for money in exchange of a one nightstand like this.

* * *

 _ **Many, many hours later...**_

 **~ Residence Halls - Room D-250 - 11:00 PM ~**

Brandon Shields unlocked the door with a small, tired sigh. He rotated his neck around to ease his muscles. Obviously, whoever said that being a psychologist was easy was absolutely nuts. It demanded so much of his time and there were so many case studies to study in one damn day. And that too on the first day!

He rolled back his shoulder blades before setting his bag down. He looked around the room and pondered where the hell his roommate was. _Probably getting screwed mindlessly somewhere,_ his subconscious automatically answered for him. He rolled his eyes and wondered why he even chose to give a damn.

He walked over to his bed and automatically flopped on it, completely forgetting that his immature blonde roommate drenched it this morning. Well, every action has its consequences. Just as he jumped onto it out of ease of habit, a puddle of water squirted out from the mattress.

He groaned as he felt his pants getting wet underneath. He lifted himself up while uttering a stream of curses, clearly not meant for human ears. He tried not to apply too much pressure while getting off the bed, lest more water come tumbling out.

"Ugh. This'll take weeks to dry," he groaned. _"Bitch."_

It's official. That blonde bimbo just started a war with him.

He tapped his cleanly-shaved chin and rubbed it in thought. A smirk came onto his face as he turned around to face a freshly made bed with light yellow bedsheets as opposed to dark red ones. _Here I come,_ he smirked while walking towards it.

* * *

 **~ Jason's Home - 12:30 AM ~**

Stella Solaria smoothed out her vibrant red dress before ringing the doorbell. She thought back to the earlier events today as she waited for the door to open. After classes, she popped into her room to sleep for a few peaceful hours before getting ready for her 'date' with the devil.

She groaned internally when the door opened, revealing Jason in a white bathrobe. His eyes widened at the bold dress Stella chose to wear tonight. It wasn't revealing or even remotely huggy, but it did add that oomph of sexiness that only turned him on even more.

"Hey, babe," he greeted huskily while riding his ignoble eyes up and down her luscious figure.

She flatly smiled and clutched her purse tighter. He opened the door fully and Stella stepped through the entrance. Jason closed the door shut behind her. She closed her eyes in agony when Jason placed an arm around her waist and buried his head in her neck.

"I'm thirsty," she said uncomfortably while trying to pry her off him.

"I got you covered, baby," he laughed.

To her sheer relief, Jason did move but grabbed her waist while gesturing both of them directly to his bedroom. The blonde rolled her eyes while hiding her disgust at seeing his bed decorated with rose petals. She didn't if she should feel respected for going to such lengths or feel insulted for making her feel even more like a slut than she was already branded with.

As she half expected, she saw a bar in his room. There were so many drinks on the table, which were typically found in a luxuriant bar. She resisted the urge to smirk. _How perfect._ She knew that Jason did have a bar. If he didn't, well...she was never going to accept his 'sleep with me' invitation tonight.

He let her go and made his way to the counter. He started to pick a bottle from the shelves but Stella stopped him. "Let me," she offered. "There you go," he nodded and smirked as he moved and gave her space.

Stella smirked to herself while taking a few drinks from the shelves. She knew every drink on this shelf although she never tasted even a sip of alcohol in her life. She knew which drink mixed well with which and she knew which amalgam makes people intoxicated out of their brains. It was something she learned on her own.

In a few minutes, she found herself holding up a translucent light blue colored drink with a floating lemon on top of it. With a dazzling smile, she handed the glass to Jason.

He smirked. "I didn't know you drink."

She smiled. "There's a lot about me that you don't know about," she answered huskily. _Like how I made you a drink that will make you pass out in around..._

He chugged it down in one shot and started to cough. He looked at the drink incredulously. "The hell? Damn, this is strong!" he slurred slightly.

 _...1..._

Stella smiled and handed him two of them. "Here you go, baby."

 _...2..._

"Come here," he growled as he chugged them both. He loosened the tie around his bathrobe sloppily as if he'll pass out any second. Stella reached him and pushed him onto the bed. His hands clasped her hips tightly as Stella hovered on top of him.

 _...3..._

 _I'm sorry,_ she apologized mentally before pressing two fingers on the nape of his neck. He groaned for a split second and before Stella knew it, he was instantly out cold.

 _And...strike!_

"Night night," she smirked as she disgustedly removed his hands from her and got off him effortlessly without physical contact. She covered him gently with the sheets before removing the robe off him. She threw the white robe on the floor just so to convince Jason that they had sex when he wakes up.

She grabbed the money he placed earlier on the bar counter before adjusting her dress. She raked a ran through her strands to make them seem tousled and slightly tangled.

Stella took the purse and placed the money before showing her way out.

She stepped out of his house and into the dark night without any fear. She liked this time of night. It was so peaceful and quiet, something that she craved in her life. Stella frowned as she clutched her purse tighter.

"I'm sorry," she ashamedly whispered to no one in particular, her soft voice being lost in the breezy wind.

* * *

 _ **A hour or so later...**_

 **~ Residence Halls - Room D-250 - 2:00 AM ~**

A soft knock on the door made Brandon's ear twitched slightly on the inside. His eyes fluttered open as he sleepily ruffled his hair. Another knock made his eyes fully open. His sleepy features soon hardened into a hard glare. He looked the clock which screamed two o'clock.

With a huff, he scrambled back to bed and covered himself with the pristine blankets.

He let out an agonizing sigh when the knocking only grew louder. With a frustrated groan, he threw the covers off him before scrambling out of bed. Running a hand through his tousled chesnut locks, he stormed to the door where the knocking only grew incessant. He glared and opened the door knowing full well who the culprit is already.

 _Stella Solaria._

Stella resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the glare she's getting. "You can stop boring a hole through my skull any time now now," she said monotonously. She pushed past him and entered the room while he closed the door grumbling on the way. She went to her closet and threw her bag inside it. Grabbing a fresh pale white nightgown, she waltzed to the bathroom. Stella locked the door behind her and rested her back against it.

Feeling drained mentally, she collapsed to the floor. She drew her knees to her chest and buried her head in between. She wrapped her arms around herself and struggled not to lose it. What had she done? She felt guilty to no end every time she did this to someone. _Money._ It's the only thing that kept her going and kept her alive despite performing this degrading act. Her eyes dimmed in sadness.

 _I'm sorry, Mom..._

* * *

 **~ 2:30 AM ~**

Stella ruffled her hair as she stepped out the bathroom and into the room. She threw her laundry in the basket before turning towards her bed. She gasped when she saw Brandon buried in it.

She scoffed. _How dare he?!_

"BRANDON!" she screamed as she stormed over to him.

He pulled the covers off from his face. Ha. Now he got his chance. He smirked. "Yes?"

"Get off my bed! You have yours!" she pointed to his in a shrill voice.

"Which you so convieniently drenched this morning. I'll be sleeping here until my mattress dries, thank you very much," he smoothly replied.

She gasped. "B-But but that could take weeks!" she stammered in shock.

He smirked, "Actions have consequences."

"Then where am I supposed to sleep?!"

"You're welcome to sleep beside me," he rolled his eyes sarcastically. He looked up and down her figure once. "And that shouldn't be a problem for you, I'm sure," he said in distaste.

Stella looked taken aback and was momentarily stunned at his implications. _Did he just...?_ She felt as if she's been slapped in the face and branded with the worst name ever given to anyone in the history of humanity. Tears welled up in her eyes but not so much that he cared to notice.

"What is that supposed to mean?" she asked a little lowly with narrowed eyes.

He rolled his eyes. He sat up instantly and got up from the bed. His playful voice was now instantly gone and in its place, a reproaching glare appeared. She took a step back, slightly intimidated by his powerful aura. "Don't play coy with me. You know very well what I just referred to. I don't care who you sleep around with but you better have your ass in here by eleven at night. Or else, you can find yourself some other place to sleep," he hissed.

Brandon's stance slightly faltered when she stared at him wide-eyed. Her eyes shimmered a little and just for a fleeting moment, he felt as if he wanted to drown in them. That moment was gone when she averted her eyes away from his penetrating ones.

"...Fine," she said in defeat.

"And for the record, I am serious about sleeping in your bed," he snapped as he went back inside and prepared to resume his rudely interrupted sleep. The bed was large enough for both of them. His large frame took over more than half the bed. She was so small compared to him that both of can easily fit inside. Their bodies would be a little touching, but...that'll be all.

Stella instantly turned off the lights and went to the bathroom before he could notice her tears. She quietly shut the door behind her before the tears fell freely from her eyes. She never realized how much this would hurt. A small muffled sob escaped her lips. She collapsed against the door and started to cry softly to herself. His words hurt, but he spoke the truth. This is probably what _everyone_ thinks of her. A slut. A whore. A hoe. A _bitch._ This is the reason she wakes up to a bunch of horny and hormone-filled messages in the morning instead of a warm greeting. This is the reason she...she felt worthless.

 _Dear God...w_ _hat had she gone herself into?_

* * *

 **~ The Next Morning - 6:30 AM ~**

A sleepy sigh left Brandon's lips as the morning sunlight penetrated into his eyes. He blinked twice before opening his eyes fully. Yawning, he pulled the covers off him and sat up straight. Throwing his legs over the bed, he rubbed his eyes before his foot moved to stand on the ground. To his confusion, his foot touched something soft and supple instead of the hard carpet.

He looked down and sucked in a gasp at the sight. He instantly withdrew his foot when he realized that it was on Stella's waist. He looked at her incredulously as she lay there under his feet and quietly slept. _What the hell?!_

"Good Lord," he mumbled to himself in disbelief. If he hadn't noticed and downright applied even the slightest pressure, she would've gotten seriously injured from his massive body weight. _What an idiot,_ he scoffed. He slipped out of the bed silently without waking her. He moved towards the bathroom and did his daily business.

A few minutes later, he stepped out feeling refreshed and alive. He stretched slightly and moved his feet towards his closet only to stop. He turned his head and looked towards her. With curious eyes, he walked towards where she lay. He bent and sat cross-legged on the floor and silently watched her sleep. She was laying on her back. A hand was under her head which acted as a makeshift pillow while another rested loosely on her waist.

He stared long and hard at her serene face. This was probably the only time he can watch her with a calm expression. So far, they've had too many disagreements. _She started first,_ he said to himself stubbornly while rolling his eyes.

His dark brown eyes meticulously ran across her face. She...

He took a deep breath. She was really beautiful. Her face was clean and makeup free. Even then, she was incredibly beautiful and gorgeous. _Then why are you like this?_ he wondered knowingly because her disgraceful behavior is the very thing that helped him treat her as if she's a disgusting little bug that shouldn't be touched but squashed.

He shook his head wondering why he cared. He stood and took a step forward only to stop and turn back around. Involuntarily, he bent and looped his arms through her body. He gently picked her bridal style. Instead of placing her on the bed like he initially planned to, he kept looking at her. She didn't even stir or even make the slightest movement.

She was even more beautiful up close. Her hair was left loose and appeared silky and soft. Her lips were a soft blush peach that were slightly plump. _"Gorgeous,"_ he breathed involuntarily. He sucked in a breath and froze in shock at what he just said. He quickly set her down on the bed gently. He tucked her in swiftly and pulled the duvet over her.

Turning around, his hand clasped near his left shoulder. His eyes widened in shock when he felt his heart hammering loudly against the palm of his hand. He hadn't even realized how fast and irregular his nerves had been racing until now.

... _Is he...is he having feelings for her?_

He shrugged and dismissed the absurd thought. He ignored his subconscious which annoyingly repeated the same sentence over and over again...

 _He didn't mind falling for her._

 _...And he liked it._

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! Hope you liked it?**

 **Honestly, the first chapter was written in the spur of moment. Meaning that I don't have a definite plot for this -_- So I just basically winged the second chapter.**

 **Uh yeah. That's about it.**

 **Please review if you can! **Feels nervous****

 **Thank you :D!**


	3. Falling For Her

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN WINX CLUB.**

...I'm not sure if anyone _STILL_ wants to read this story. I mean, it's been _so, so_ long since I updated that I forgot this story even existed.

This is just a short chapter, so if you still want more, please let me know c:

* * *

 **~ The Next Afternoon - 8:00 AM ~**

Stella clutched her head tightly as she blinked her eyes open. She moaned in pain as a migraine throbbed inside of her head. She tiredly opened her eyes and groaned as sunlight pierced through the soft yellow curtains.

"Good heavens," she mumbled as she scrambled out of her bed. She stood up and yawned. A second later, she froze. _What am I doing on the bed?_ She was pretty sure that she resorted to sleeping on the floor. _As if she'd sleep beside him in the first place._

Heat rose to her cheeks when she thought about the only plausibility. She hugged herself embarrassingly as she imagined him picking her up and placing her on the bed. Shrugging, she went to the bathroom while clutching her throbbing head.

In a few minutes, she stepped out feeling dizzy and dazed out of her mind. Well. She really wished to bunk college for today and just sleep in. But turning rogue on the second day itself has never been her forte. She rubbed her eyes tiredly.

Stella looked up when the room's door's handle turned. She stopped when she saw Brandon walking in. Her cheeks turned a little red as their eyes locked for a few moments. She broke away the contact first and waltzed back to her bed.

Stella yawned as she sat on her bed. She leaned her head against the wall and closed her eyes.

Brandon looked at her, feeling a little awkward. Just yesterday, he felt the need to either ignore or insult her, but today, he felt _awkward_. He narrowed his eyes as she contently slept against the confines of her bed.

"Not going to class?" he asked casually.

"...I thought we weren't talking to each other," she quoted him from earlier in a hoarse voice.

"I suppose you're right," he shrugged. He groaned as he, with less than one stride, sat against the dry and plush yellow mattress. Stella popped her eyes open when she saw him sitting beside her.

"What are you doing?" she asked him incredulously.

He uncaringly took his phone near her nightstand and unlocked it. "I'm gonna keep using your bed till mine dries up. If that means sitting next to you..." he trailed off. He shuddered in disgust before looking at her. "Then so be it," he said to her in distaste before fumbling with his phone again.

Stella, however, tried to mask the hurt she felt at that. He just made sitting beside her seem so vile and sinful that she found herself wanting to...just...cry her heart out again. She's so sick of her life that she prayed for this year to pass by quickly. She's being shamefully defamed everyday with the one word that she vowed herself to never become. And now...she's stuck with a twenty-two year old man who can't even stand the mere existence of her.

 _Why couldn't I just get a roommate who doesn't give a shit about me!?_ she sulked.

But _no,_ she had to get someone who not only gived a shit about her, but also made sure she _knew_ that he was shitting her.

What did she do to deserve this? She's still a...

 _I'm still a virgin,_ Stella thought as she closed her eyes shut. _Who's gonna believe her though?_ If this is what she needed to endure to get by this year, then this year will be a long and painful one just like the previous ones.

"I'm gonna...I'm gonna take a shower first," she choked out, swallowing her incoming tears. She hopped off the bed and moved straight to her closet. She picked out the first thing she saw, not caring about the fashion diva inside of her at the moment. She just needed to get away from all this.

She stormed into the bathroom and shut it behind the door. Her fingers shook as her back pressed against the door tightly. She leaned against the countertop of the sink and refused to look at herself in the mirror. She knows what she'll see despite not having a view of her face.

Tears fell freely down her cheeks as she started to cry. She hated lying. She hated being defamed and shamed. She hated being branded as a whore and slut. On top of everything else...her roommate points out every single flaw in her with raw disgust that clearly can be voiced through his eyes. She hated her life.

 _She hated herself._

A small sob escaped her lips and she instantly covered her mouth at the sound. She turned the tap on to keep the noise out. She refused to let everyone know how weak and sensitive she actually is. Despite having a cold and mean exterior on the outside, she was still a human being who craved for someone who can see through the _real_ her. Being nice will get her nowhere. People will only take advantage of her. She's been victim of that far too many times.

Little did she know a few years ago...that she'll use her looks to her advantage to make a disgraceful living. Heh. Who would've known?

 _Stop it, Stell!_ she scolded herself. No matter how many times she reprimanded or chided herself, no one will come to comfort her. No one will want to know her. They're all just greedy for her drool-worthy figure. Stella looked up and glanced at her reflection in the mirror.

Her brown eyes which once shimmered with light, honor, hope, integrity, and truth were now _broken._ She looked so vulnerable that it scared her. Her heart was so bruised, tattered, and scattered but she knew she brought it upon herself. But that doesn't mean that it didn't hurt. It hurt. It hurt a _lot._

"Just one more year..." she whispered painfully to herself. _Then I can get out of this hell hole._ "Stay strong, Stel," she breathed in and out before getting her feelings in check.

* * *

Stella stepped out of the bathroom monotonously with damp hair and fully dressed in sky blue blouse and white jeans. She threw her clothes near the laundry basket by her closet and refused to look at the brunette sitting on her bed. Instead, she grabbed her bag and took out a notebook. Stella contemplated about sitting on her bed beside him but due to her wounded pride, she refused to do so.

Instead, she moved away and sat on the floor, attaching her back to his bed.

Brandon looked up and raised an eyebrow at her behavior. "You can sit over here. I'm not totally untouchable, you know," he said.

 _Neither am I,_ Stella thought bitterly. She resisted the urge to scoff at his hypocrisy. She didn't even look up from her book. She ran a hand through her strands to dry it faster and kept her eyes on the book, intent on studying to distract herself.

"Suit yourself," he shrugged when she didn't even bother speaking or at least _acknowledging_. Fine. If she wants to be a total _bitch,_ then let her. It's not like he didn't try being nice for a change. He relaxed back and made sure to make _full_ use of her bed out of spite. _God, I can't stand this tramp,_ he cursed. _Jesus._

Stella's attention turned to her phone which suddenly started vibrating. She looked at the screen and rolled her eyes when she saw Jason calling her. Obviously about where she is. _Perverted bastard,_ she cursed in her mind and let it ring.

Brandon sighed in exasperation. The day was still too early for noise pollution. But in the back of his mind, he knew he was just irritated with everything she did or, in general, just anything related to her.

"Can you turn it off if you're not gonna answer it?" he snapped.

Stella closed her eyes, trying her very best to not lose it at his pompously snippy tone. _Who does he think he is?!_ He probably thinks he's better than her. _Good for him._ Slamming her book shut almost angrily, she grabbed her bag and tossed the notebook inside. She cut the phone off and switched it off without uttering another word.

She stood up and smoothed her shirt out before tossing her bag around her shoulders. She looked up to see Brandon watching her unblinkingly. Their eyes connected for a succinct moment. A flicker of hurt flashed in Stella's eyes as she remembered the words he uttered towards her last night.

Brandon felt drawn to her honey depths that somehow screamed to him for help. For a split second, she appeared vulnerable and nearly _fragile_ that he found himself resisting the urge to pull her into a tight hug. _Did I do something?_ he thought in confusion. Before he could ponder anymore, Stella looked away with a sigh.

She walked out of the room in a melancholy fashion. Brandon watched her leave with a frown. He hadn't meant for her to bolt outside. He turned his gaze towards the place she just sat in. He didn't like the fact that she just packed up and _left._

 _He didn't like it at all._

* * *

 _ **Some hours away...**_

 **~ Campus Quad - 12:40 PM ~**

Stella walked through the quad. A slight breeze blew through the autumn climate. The blonde placed a few swaying tendrils behind her ear, enjoying the beautiful weather. She felt free for a few moments as if nothing weighed down her shoulders anymore.

A beautiful smile erupted on her coral peach lips as she watched leaves fall and turn to that lovely amber shade of a perfect autumn brown. As she walked through the neatly trimmed grass, she could feel a few dry leaves crunching underneath her feet. She loved the Fall season. In her opinion, it was one of the most beautiful times of the year.

She suddenly gasped when she felt a few fingers tickling her waist. She yelped and turned around only to be greeted by vivacious laughter.

Stella's eyes widened in delight. "MUSA!" the blonde jumped to hug her best friend in the whole entire world. _A quite cliched description,_ but true.

"STELL!" the midnight-blue haired young woman hugged her blonde friend.

"I thought you were gonna be a week late to school. Why didn't you tell me?!" Stella smiled.

Musa growled in frustration. "Don't _even_ get me started. I swear...I couldn't stand to be at home! Mom and dad couldn't scream loud enough about the Mured shipping. Like _ew_! What a gross name!" she fumed.

Stella laughed heartily. Musa's parents, Maitlyn and Hoboe, dote endlessly on their one and only daughter. They both work in a successful music-based company where Maitlyn sings at charity events and galas while Hoboe commands an orchestra. As Musa grew older, they began introducing her to one of their friends' son, Jared. Eventually, the folks named their favorite shipping, Musa and Jared, as _Mured._ And as Musa put it, it's _not_ attractive _at all._

"Why can't you just tell them about you and Riven?" the blonde asked with an amused smile.

Musa rolled her eyes and snorted. "Because my so-called boyfriend can't introduce himself without sounding like he wants to kill someone."

Stella burst out laughing again. It's true. Riven had this grumpy nature that scared everyone surrounding him. But once you got to know him, he's a good friend and does stand up for what is right. Plus, it's no secret that he has an unconventional soft spot for Musa.

"So what's up with you?" Musa asked. They both started walking together with their bags slung on their backs.

Stella sighed. "Nothing. The same. Usual."

Musa whistled. "Uh uh uh. Don't give me that, Stel. I mean the co-ed dorm roomie. How's that workin' out for ya?"

Stella groaned. "You're lucky, girl. You've got Riven. I have this dipshit who thinks he's better than everyone else."

Musa smiled apologetically. "Sorry, Stell. I should've come earlier." If she had, then the two girls would've been able to dorm together.

Stella dismissed her airily. "Nah, it's fine, Muse. You and Riven deserve it. Just don't make me feel like a third wheel."

"Well, get yourself another wheel then!" Musa laughed.

The two girls started to laugh as they walked to class arm-in-arm. Musa knew Stella better than anyone. She's probably the only one in this world who truly loves the blonde for who she really is. She knows the reason why Stella is doing what she's doing. Stella didn't really have a choice and Musa knew better than to touch the touchy matters insensitively.

The two girls parted their ways and headed for their respective classes many minutes later. Musa majored in the musical arts while Stella took up English and literature.

* * *

 **~ 1:00 PM ~**

Stella walked into class with sweat threatening to glisten her forehead. She bit her lip, nearly dreading of what's to come. The second she set foot inside, a roar of snickers nearly made her deaf. Keeping up her stoic composure, she tried her best to not look in the back of the classroom. She knew what lay there. The claps and pats on the back didn't escape her notice either. Out of her peripheral vision, she saw Jason laughing and giving everyone high-fives as he started to whisper something vulgar...clearly about _her._

 _"Her legs are miles long, man!"_

 _"...Not to mention she's got one of the best racks I've ever seen."_

Stella clutched her books tightly to her chest when she distinctively heard the vulgar remark and bit her lip hard to hide the shame that traveled hotly over her face. The idiot obviously didn't remember anything because if he had, he would've realized that he didn't get as much as a peck from her. _Bastard._ But then again, his inflated 'manly' ego wouldn't stop him from scoring in with the other perverted jocks, would it now?

Stella sat in one of the front desks, all the while ignoring the hungry looks she got from the dumb jocks in the back. They seriously behave like it's high school sometimes. She sighed and opened her phone even though she knew she won't be paying attention to the screen.

Heat rose to her face and she suddenly started to feel hot when the snickers only grew wilder and perverted.

She let out a huge sigh of relief when the bell rang, signalling students to sit down.

"Alright, students! Settle down!" Dr. Hall, the teacher, yelled over the noise. In a matter of moments, the class settled down.

"I have a new project for all of you," he announced, making half the class groan.

"Second day and we already have projects?!" one girl whispered.

Stella rolled her eyes. Honestly, what did everyone expect? They're all seniors in college and yet still behave like high school delinquents.

"Enough," Dr. Hall warned strictly. "Now. All of you will be paired with one other student. And no, you're _not_ allowed to choose."

The class groaned again at the mean teacher. Stella honestly didn't care. She hated this particular class a lot because of her classmates. Her only friend (the one that mattered) is somewhere else right now. So it didn't really matter whom she got paired up with.

"Each team will have a different assignment, so don't even _think_ of cheating or copying from one another," Dr. Hall threatened.

Stella smiled. _Soooooo not a problem for me._

Quite contraire to others might think, Stella always performed exceptionally well in English. It was her major. She did get good grades, although she was a 'delinquent slut' in everyone's eyes.

"Each of you will be assigned a role and I need you to submit a few excerpts according to your role. I'll be reading out the names, so pay close attention."

Dr. Hall picked up a sheet of paper from his desk and read out the pairings of the students. _"Galatea and Krystal. Amaryl and Spencer. Stella and Jason. Nereus and-"_

Stella paled instantly and stiffened when she heard her name. She shut her eyes in embarrassment when she heard a few snickers from the back desks.

 _GREAT. Just my luck,_ she groaned and sighed. She put her head into her hands when she heard the class shuffling around as everyone tried to get to their respective partners.

Stella jumped when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked up irritably and eyed the desk beside her to see Jason winking at her. "What?!" she snapped angrily. He smirked, "Chill, wildcat. Why'd you leave so early?" he smirked hungrily. Stella rolled her eyes and ignored him.

Dr. Hall passed out a stapled booklet to each of them with their unique respective assignments. Stella skimmed over the criteria and raised an enthusiastic eyebrow. Her assignment was to conduct interviews of an important figure in society. Well that was refreshing and exciting.

Her goal was to become a journalist some day. So, this will be a fantastic start to what she wanted to do.

She sighed again when she felt another tap on her shoulder. "Whattt?" she groaned in irritation as she turned to see Jason.

"Tonight again?" he asked hopefully with lust-filled eyes.

"I don't touch anyone twice," she snapped rudely.

"I'll invite a few friends over," he offered. Stella's eyes widened as her mind burned with humiliation and degradation of respect. So he's expecting her to sleep with all of them?!

Stella's eyes hardened into a glare. "Listen here, you _fucking_ idiot. And listen well. Leave me the _hell_ alone," she glared which instantly made him shut up. Stella pursed her lips into a straight line before shooting him a final glare to not mess with her.

If there was one good thing about this lifestyle, it's that no one dared to make her angry. She can defend herself perfectly against perverted jocks and Jason was no exception.

Sighing, she looked towards the front of the classroom where Dr. Hall was still chattering about the assignment before moving onto today's lesson.

* * *

 **~ Residential Dorms - 3:00 PM ~**

Stella stretched her arms a little as she approached her room. The blonde saw, much to her deep annoyance, that the door was slightly open.

She grimaced instantly. _Does this guy ever go to class?!_ Shaking her head, she opened it fully before making her way inside.

She rolled her eyes when she saw the brunette sitting on her bed like it belonged to him. She dropped her bag to her side of the room before groaning softly. She felt her body go really stiff for some reason. Stella shot her roommate a small glare. It was his fault that she slept on the floor last night. And if this keeps up, then she'll be sleeping on the floor till his mattress dries up.

 _Ugh, I almost regret pranking him,_ she thought with a shake of her head.

Out of her peripheral vision, she saw Brandon relaxing against the wall and reading a textbook. His eyes looked so deep and narrowed as he studied with concentration and focus. _Guess he's really studious,_ she thought positively. Sighing, she slowly sat on the floor and leaned back against his bed.

It hasn't been many hours, but today felt like a really long day.

The most tiresome class was Dr. Hall's where she was paired up with the same guy who thinks he slept with her last night.

Sighing out of stress, she leaned her head back against Brandon's bed before closing her eyes with a small and tired groan. Creases appeared on her forehead as a noticeably small frown donned her features.

An abrupt but fast-paced thumping on the door interrupted them both.

Brandon looked up suddenly from his book and eyed the door.

Stella stood up from her place as the knocking grew a little too frantic for her liking. "Hold your horses, people!" she shouted in annoyance. Grumbling at their impatience, Stella rolled her eyes before opening the door.

She let go of the handle as she gasped in shock when she saw Jason standing coolly with a smirk on his face. In an instant, the surprise wore off and Stella's face hardened into a glare.

"What are you doing here?" she snapped. "Didn't I tell you to leave me alone?"

"Can't, babe," Jason laughed. "We have a project to do, remember?" he asked in a mocking voice. Stella rolled her eyes, knowing that he was only using it as an excuse to get into her pants 'again'. Why the quotes, you say? Because he'd actually have to be in her pants at least once in order to say 'again'...which he never was.

Brandon eyed the exchange with a raised eyebrow. He frowned before burying his head back into his textbook.

"How'd you know where I am anyway?" Stella asked curiously.

"I followed you," Jason replied like it was no big thing.

 _Oh no, you didn't._ Stella felt her stomach grow queasy at the mere idea. She felt almost violated.

"Dr. Hall was very clear in our assignments. You have your own and I have mine. There's nothing to work together on," Stella cut him down firmly before moving to slam the door shut in his face.

But he stopped her by putting his hand on the door. "But I need help understanding mine," Jason whined.

Brandon took a deep breath and slammed his book shut which got the attention of the bickering individuals. "Dear god...can you tone your pathetic flirting down a notch?!" he groaned in agony.

Jason raised an eyebrow before pushing Stella aside and waltzing into the room. "You got a problem with me, homie?" he snarled.

Brandon raised an eyebrow at the attitude before he stood up from his bed as well. "Yeah, _homie,_ I do," he replied in a mocking tone. His eyes darted towards Stella who simply blinked. "And you! Are you immature enough to not realize that you're sharing this room?! Take your married couple spat outside," the brunette spat angrily. Stella instantly averted her eyes away while effectively masking her hurt at the visibly harsh tone. She rubbed her arms awkwardly, feeling embarrassed.

Jason glared at Brandon's thundering personality. Clearly, the brunette wasn't someone he should be making enemies with. Not alone anyway. He looked too powerful at the moment. Besides, his problem wasn't with Stella's roommate. It's with the girl herself. Turning around,

Jason stormed up to Stella before grabbing her wrist tightly.

"What the-?!" Stella blinked in anger. "Jason, let me go!"

"We're gonna talk outside," he snapped before dragging her outside of the room.

" _Jason. Let. Me. Go. NOW."_ Stella told him a deathly calm voice before her fist started to curl tightly. Brandon raised an eyebrow at her tone. There was fire in her vibrant amber eyes and her golden mane danced around her as she flamed.

"Bitch, you'll do as I say!" Jason snarled. He instinctively raised his hand to slap her when an arm immediately grasped around his wrist tightly. He let out a small howl in pain when he felt a nerve twitch in his tremoring wrist.

His eyes widened with disbelief to see none other than the vivacious blonde glaring at him fiercely. Jason let out another howl when she turned him and slammed him against the wall with his face pressed tightly against the concrete. Stella smirked and twisted his arm behind his back painfully.

Unbeknownst to her, Brandon watched the blonde with wide, bugged out eyes. If she lost a few more pounds, she'll look like she's underweight but here she was taking on a fully grown male who was nearly twice the size of her.

"No, _bitch,_ I will _not_ ," Stella smirked mockingly before twisting his arm tighter, making him groan in pain.

"Listen to me and listen to me _well,_ Jason Sinclair," Stella hissed. "Treat me like that _ever_ again and I'll make sure to never make you fertile ever again," she threatened in his ear, gesturing to his crotch area, much to his horror. The blonde twisted his arm further, leaving him to gasp in pain.

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry, let me go!" he cried out but Stella paid no heed.

Brandon's eyes widened when she continued to twist the poor guy's arm without mercy. Another twist and she'll either break it or dislocate a nerve for sure. "Stella, stop," he suddenly said as he got up from the bed.

"Butt out, Shields," she snapped instantly while glaring at Jason with hatred in her eyes. It's because of guys like him that she got a tarnished reputation to carry around. It's because of people like him that she is constantly living in the shadows and hiding her true self away. Fire burned in her eyes as she felt her resolve to give in to the anger grow stronger.

His cries fell on deaf ears. She'll enjoy this. She'll enjoy breaking every limb of this guy.

And she was just about to do that when she felt an arm snake around her waist and pull her back. She squeaked in surprise and looked over her shoulder to see Brandon glaring at her with a warning. "That's enough. Stop," he warned her, leaving her to hiss crazily in his arms. "Let me go!" she snarled while starting to thrash wildly. Brandon rolled his eyes before grabbing her arms and freeing Jason from her death grip.

"Dude, get out of here," Brandon sighed irritably and Jason didn't need any further explanation.

 _"Crazy ass bitch!"_ he muttered on the way out but unfortunately, Stella heard him.

 _"Why, you...!"_ she screamed and struggled in Brandon's death grip. "Let me go!" she thrashed while clawing at his shirt desperately to free herself.

"Calm down and I will," Brandon explained calmly but in a firm tone. "That's enough, Stella."

"I could've killed him!" she snapped while turning to him angrily.

He raised an eyebrow. "Exactly. You're welcome, by the way."

"He deserves it," the blonde huffed while steam blew out of her ears. She struggled in his arms and clawed painfully at his sleeves in a desperate attempt to free herself but he didn't even budge.

Brandon suppressed a small smile at her failed attempts. Her face was full of frustration and bitterness that he somehow found highly attractive and cute on her. "I'm stronger than you, so I'd tone your efforts down a notch," he smirked while finally letting go of her with a sharp shove.

Shaking his head, he moved towards her bed again and settled down once more.

Stella sighed before slamming the door shut. "Bastard," she whispered furiously while cursing Jason under her breath.

Brandon watched her with a raised eyebrow as she cursed mercilessly under her breath. Honestly, her streams of profanity included words that are quite inappropriate for human ears. She flopped onto the floor cross-legged and crossed her arms. She pouted angrily.

"...You should really learn to control your anger," he commented. "It'll probably kill you someday."

She rolled her eyes. "Assuming you don't kill me first," she muttered under her breath but loud enough for him to hear.

He looked momentarily taken aback by her spontaneous counter. The fire in her eyes was unexplainable but it burned with such ferocity that he couldn't understand why. Besides, he didn't really get why she was so riled up over that dude. Honestly, it's not like no guy ever touched her before. She'll actually have an easier time counting the guys she _hasn't_ slept with yet.

With a roll of his eyes, he turned back to his books again.

Stella checked the time. She really didn't want to be in this room. Her roommate was just horrible! Packing up her books and her bag, she tossed him an angry glare before grabbing her phone and other essentials.

Brandon watched in irritation as she left the room. What is with her leaving after every single conversation?!

If anything, _HE_ should be the one leaving!

* * *

 _ **A few hours later...**_

 **~ 5:30 PM ~**

Brandon roamed randomly within the campus, just having finished a class, when he saw a dash of familiar golden yellow. His eyes immediately darted towards the blonde, who was also conveniently his roommate, seated in a bench. Her head was buried in some book as she appeared to take notes on something.

She jumped all of a sudden when a brunette slid in beside her. She sighed in exasperation at her teammate for her English class.

 _"Leave me alone, Jason,"_ she bit with an edge but didn't raise her head up from her notebook.

"I'm sorry about earlier," he said with a nudge.

"It's fine. Now leave me alone," Stella snapped with a bit of an edge.

She jerked as she felt a sting of burn when Jason wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "C'mon, baby...just a single date? And maybe something else-"

With an angry glare, she forcibly removed his arm from her and stood up sharply. " _WHAT_ is wrong with you?!" she demanded while grabbing his collar, making him stand up in tow. "Don't make me slap you in front of everyone, you pathetic idiot, because _I WILL_ do it," she snapped angrily without a care. _"LEAVE. ME. ALONE!"_

Jason's eyes widened hesitantly as he took in her death glare. No matter how bulky a man can be, he can never match up to an angry, young, and hot-blooded woman. He slowly raised his hands in surrender while suppressing a deep, dark glare for the time-being, obviously not wanting to be slapped and humiliated in public.

 _But seriously, what was wrong with her?!_

 _Damn,_ Brandon thought from a distance as he watched the unpleasant exchange. He didn't understand what the big deal was about though. Didn't she sleep with that guy already? So, why the cold and angry shoulder now?

 _Women._

He'll never understand them.

"STELLA!" a loud screech interrupted the nearby vicinity.

Brandon's eyes turned towards a tall, dark-haired girl waving to the blonde. _Musa...?!_ he thought in confusion as he turned to Stella again.

His breath hitched as he trained his gaze on Stella. _Wow..._ he thought in wonder and flustered awe as he watched Stella's eyes light up to a luminosity of a thousand stars almost instantly. Brandon's eyes blinked back surprise at the joy that radiated from her.

Just a few seconds ago, she resembled an active volcano, ready to erupt everywhere. And also, she was always so brooding and moody in the room that he didn't know she could smile.

"MUSA!" the blonde waved back and tossed her friend a big, wide grateful smile for entering at just the right moment.

Stella tossed a small glare to Jason before pushing him aside before beaming up at Musa again.

"Hi!" the blonde laughed before the two friends met and hugged the life out of each other.

The two separated before starting to laugh.

"Why are we acting like long lost lovers?" Musa giggled. "It has just been this morning."

Stella chuckled before high-fiving her best friend. "That means that we should hang out soon," she smirked.

Musa's eyes widened. "OOOOH! I know the best place! The Treblemakes are hosting a party tonight and we should totally go!" she jumped up and down in excitement.

Stella snorted. "That frat group of useless bachelors? No thanks," she winced.

The Treblemakers (a pun for _trouble-makers_ ) were one of the most nefarious, reckless, and all-boys societies in the campus. _Bachelors._ Obviously...boys will _always_ be boys. And besides, frat parties are usually not her things.

"C'mon, Stell! Riven is going and I wanna keep an eye on him," Musa whined.

"And make me a third-wheel?" Stella commented dryly.

Musa shook her head in protest. "No! Bloom, Layla, Tec, and Flo will be there!"

Brandon couldn't help but eavesdrop. _They know Bloom and the other girls...?_ he thought in astonishment at the familiar names. He had no idea that he and Stella had so many mutual friends. They weren't even in the same majors, so how did this happen?

"The eleventh wheel then. Great," Stella muttered in protest.

"Us girls can hang out together. Pleaseeeee! I just want to make sure Riv doesn't take a random girl home. When he gets drunk, he gets a hangover for a whole week."

Stella laughed. Riven rarely gets drunk, but when he does, he goes all the way. It's a surprise that he hasn't ever been diagnosed with alcohol poisoning yet.

Seeing Musa's puppy dog eyes, Stella caved in with a glare. "You owe me for this," she muttered.

"I love you too," Musa smirked with a giggle, making Stella roll her eyes with a smile.

"Where's Riven?" Stella asked curiously while looking over Musa's shoulder.

"Heading to the party as we speak. You know us girls. We gotta be lateeeeeee," Musa sang with a wink.

The blonde laughed. "So, your room's empty right now?"

Musa nodded in excitement. "Get your stuff and we can get ready and go together! Speaking of roomies, you still have problems with yours?"

Brandon's eyes perked up at that and he listened curiously for the blonde's answer.

Stella snorted at the indirect mention of his name. "Can we not? I don't want to lose my breakfast over him," she snapped. "I swear, Muse, he's one of the biggest assholes I've ever met. And that's saying something especially when I have another asshole to deal with," Stella scoffed, thinking of Jason as well. Her life is literally full of assholes.

Brandon's jaw dropped to the floor as he scoffed. _Is she kidding me?!_ Oh hell no.

* * *

Stella didn't usually cake herself with makeup, but every now and then, she did enjoy dolling herself up slightly at least. She drew a thin line of liquid eyeliner just above her lashes and dabbed enough mascara. Topping off the look with a little lip gloss, she tossed her curled hair over her shoulders.

She looked at herself in the mirror. She _knew_ she was attractive and that's mainly the reason she used her looks for her advantage.

Dressed clad in a black full-sleeved leather top and black mini skirt, she twirled around the mirror for one last glance before moving to put on her black knee-high boots.

Stella sat on Musa's bed as she waited for her friend to hurry. "Oh my god, you look so hot!" Musa exclaimed as she came out of the bathroom.

"That's all you," Stella smirked while casting a wink towards her. "Riven's totally getting laid," the blonde started to giggle.

Musa chuckled before eyeing her own outfit. The top was a deep maroon-red halter-neck and the bottom was black shorts. Her hair was sleek straight except for her bangs which were lightly curled to lift them up.

Stella grabbed her phone and wallet as Musa put on ankle-length black high heels.

"Ready to go?" Musa asked while grabbing her stuff as well.

"Readyyyyy!" Stella sang.

* * *

 _ **Twenty minutes later...**_

Stella parked the car in the venue's parking lot as they both stepped out onto the ground. "Damn," she muttered under her breath at the blasting punk music that was audible from all the way over there.

They made their way inside while keeping a lookout for any familiar people. It was a pretty big place, so chances were pretty _slim_ especially when no one bothered to check their phones for missed calls or texts.

"Musa, I don't know about this," Stella frowned at the ogling guys around her. She wasn't wearing anything revealing or slutty, but nonetheless. These frats always eyed girls like pieces of meat to munch on. And she was no exception to their vulture-like gazes.

"Let's just find Riven," Musa muttered under her breath before looping an arm through Stella's. The blonde nodded in agreement. It would be nice to have a male to back them up.

* * *

 _ **A short while later...**_

Stella walked towards the kitchen, just to get some peace and hopefully pass some time in obligation for her friend. She looked around her, trying to see if she can spot Musa.

Stella lost Musa in the first ten minutes when Riven showed up out of nowhere. They both went to have a dance or whatever it is that couples do. So...basically, long story short, the blonde felt like she's just been ditched.

Musa wouldn't obviously leave without telling Stella, _assuming_ she's sober.

With a shake of her head, Stella continued brushing and pushing past drunken-out-of-their-mind young adults with frustration. She looked around trying to spot her traitor friend instead of watching where she was going. She felt her breath knocked out of their lungs when she felt herself crash against a solid brick wall.

"Oof!" she shrieked before falling backwards.

An arm looped around her waist before hoisting her back up. She shook her head before opening her eyes once more. "Thank-" she started before realizing whom she just bumped into.

She saw none other than her roommate standing quite amusedly before her. " _Thank you,"_ he smirked, finishing her statement.

She blinked and stared at him. "What are you doing here?" she blurted.

"The same reason you're here," he stated with a raised eyebrow.

Stella shook her head stupidly. Of course, he would be here. The Treblemakers were one of the biggest mean men 'cliques' in the campus. And like the cliched stereotype, the badass ones are _always_ the popular troops. It would make sense for many people, especially seniors, within the campus to attend the party.

"...Thanks," she said quietly before removing his arm from her and brushing past him.

He shook his head before going about on his way. _BUT..._

 _Bloody hell, she was hot,_ his subconscious teased him as his blood thickened as it pulsed. Her head-to-toe black leather outfit with thick blonde curls and black smoky eye...

He turned around, hoping to get another glance of her, but to his immense disappointment and chagrin, she was nowhere to be found within the crowd.

* * *

 _ **Minutes later...**_

"Leave me alone," Stella groaned. She placed her red cup containing crimson red liquid back on a random counter in the kitchen. She took the drink a while ago from the punch bowl out of thirst, but reminded herself way later that it was probably spiked as hell and she's not the one to knowingly drink and wake up in a random bed _naked_ the next morning.

The drunked guy she was currently stuck with slurred and swayed around her body. He placed an arm around her waist before leaning on her shoulder sloppily. Stella threw him a cross glare.

"C'mon, babe..." he slurred. "You don't have to do it for free," he added while exhaling a breath of toxic alcohol. Stella frowned deeply and moved to knee the guy in the one place no guy wants to be nailed in.

 _But..._

 _I need the money,_ she thought with shame.

"How much?" she asked quietly while hanging her head with disgraced shame.

"Five hundred," he slurred before starting to tug on her waist possessively.

 _Five hundred?!_ Stella thought with a jerk as she followed him in surprise. She never received such money before. It usually ranged in between hundred (she recently up-ed this amount for her own sanity) to three hundred.

They made their way to the guest rooms upstairs. Stella clenched her fists in her sides and resisted the urge to break his teeth as the clearly horny guy kissed her neck. _OH I'm gonna kill him,_ she muttered under her breath as he pulled her in possessively at the first room that had an open door.

Stella peeked inside and sighed in relief to see that there was no frisky couple inside. She didn't have the heart (or powerful eyes) to witness such horrors in her young life.

She quickly closed the door behind her and locked it for good measure. She shrieked in surprise when the guy pressed himself tightly against her, crushing her to the door.

Her purse containing her purse and wallet fell to the floor with a soft thump.

She turned her head to the side while he continued to push her hair aside and kiss her skin.

Stella took in a deep breath as she closed her eyes, trying to regain her slipping courage.

She suddenly pressed her hands forward before pushing him away backwards and onto a bed. The nameless pervert fell back with a grunt before growling lowly for interrupting him. "What's the rush? I'm not doing this until you give me what I want," Stella smirked while extending her hand out.

"I'll give it to you after," he growled before lounging for her again.

Stella jumped back just in time. "NO. _NOW,_ " she growled back before extending her arm out stubbornly.

He sighed in frustration before pulling out a few hundred bills from the insides of his jacket and throwing them aside. "Here! Now, come here!" he tried to grab her again.

Stella smirked before doing as she was told. She climbed on top of him while trying to touch him as less as possible.

He grabbed her by the waist before hastily tryint to pull her jacket off. Stella quickly removed it and pretended that she was just as hasty as he was. Within seconds, her jacket was tossed aside as he buried his head deep into her shoulder before his hands made their way to grope.

 _How perfect..._ Stella thought in marvel at their position. She curled her hand into a fist before uncurling it and stretching it all the way. With a deep breath, she slipped her hand underneath his head.

Stella smirked wickedly as she hit the pressure point behind the neck. He groaned and tightened his grip on her for a few seconds before his grip abruptly loosened.

It was pretty easy, considering the guys she usually 'slept' with are always on the verge of passing out from drinking way too much. She wasn't stupid enough to take on guys with full consciousness.

Despite the "line of work" she indulged herself in...she couldn't deny the insurmountable amount of an unquenchable satiation it gave her. Every time she denied what these idiots clearly wanted, it gave her a sense of satisfaction. She wasn't wasting her life. She wasn't a slut or a tramp.

 _No, no, no, no, no..._

 _She was pure and untouched._

Stella smiled in satisfaction as she did the same thing for the hundredth time already. She covered the random guy till his waist before unbuckling his belt and pushing his jeans away. She refused to see any guy completely naked, so she always covered them first before pushing their clothes aside and messily throwing them around the room like they had mind-blowing intimacy hours ago.

Getting up from the bed, she grabbed her jacket before adjusting her top. With a small smirk, she moved up to the door before putting on her coat. With one last glance, she turned the handle and stepped out from the room before closing it behind her. Adjusting herself slightly, she smiled to herself while her hands carefully tucked in the money.

"'Night, 'night," she sang as she breathed in the fresh air that was lacking in the room.

However, a sad sigh soon escaped her lips at her misery.

It's official. She couldn't _wait_ to get the hell out of this hellhole. She sighed softly to herself before zipping up her jacket and tossing her blonde hair behind her shoulders. She checked the time on her boredom in total boredom before deciding that it was probably for the best to head to her dorm.

 _"I'm sorry, mom,"_ she whispered to herself, just like she always did.

With a sigh, she turned on her heel to take a right into the hallway before suddenly stopping in her tracks. Her feet froze when she saw none other than her brunette roommate in the middle of the hallway.

Her eyes widened in a tad surprise when she saw Brandon gaping at her. A surge of fear passed through her as she held in her breath, wondering if he saw any of that. He blinked and darted his eyes back and forth between her and the room she just came out of from.

 _What the hell?! Where did he come from?!_ she panicked, wondering if he _really_ somehow peeped into the room by accident or whatever.

For some reason, she felt really self-conscious of herself as he stared down at her like that. There was surprise, shock, and total bewilderment on his face as he mutely stood in front of her, holding a red plastic cup with a fruit punch.

Composing herself once more, she figured that he couldn't have seen anything. It was a ridiculous idea.

Obviously, everything she did was usually behind closed doors. So, how can anyone peep? _Unless there's a hidden camera in the room..._

 _Even THEN, they'll never be able to find out,_ Stella smirked to herself. Not only did she do everything behind closed doors, but she always made sure to turn off the lights. It was a safety precaution, of course. She honestly wouldn't be surprised if there are, in fact, hidden cameras placed all around the room. If anyone finds out...

She shuddered, not wanting to think about such an idea.

Snapping back to reality, she stared at Brandon, now completely frustrated at his stunned reaction. Rolling her eyes, she approached him.

"Take a picture. It'll last longer," she smirked while patting his cheek. With that, she dropped her hand and went down the hallway, but missed another stunned reaction from him.

Brandon turned around slowly as he watched unblinkingly at her retreating figure. He raised his hand to slowly touch his cheek and wondered to himself if she really touched him.

* * *

Stella yawned as she entered her room. She rubbed her eyes sleepily, obviously whipped and exhausted from the night.

She leaned against the door for a few moments before taking a few deep breaths.

A quiet sigh escaped his lips which didn't go unnoticed by the blonde.

"You have something you wanted to say to me?" she suddenly said, feeling the burning stare of his eyes through the back of her skull.

He stayed silent for a long moment before speaking up.

"Is it really that easy to you? To just sleep with just about anyone?" he asked quietly but also with incredulity.

She rolled her eyes while taking her boots off, revealing black ankle-length socks underneath. "Why are you that surprised? Isn't that why you treat me like a bug that needs to be squashed?" she replied coldly before shaking her hair loose.

He blinked at her description. _How very accurate..._ he thought with a smirk. "You know me so well," he smirked.

Despite the rivalry between them, she couldn't help but scoff with a hidden smile.

He watched her take her jacket off and head towards her closet. She grabbed a set of pajamas before marching to the bathroom without giving him another spare look.

"Even though none of this is any of your business," she muttered sourly as a finishing statement while disappearing into the bathroom and closing the door shut loud enough for him to know that she did _not_ appreciate his poking in.

He let out a 'tsk' under his breath.

Why is she always so arrogant?! Does she think that she's better than him?! She's the one whoring around and yet, she's also the one who snaps at people. _"Bitch,"_ he muttered under his breath with a roll of his eyes before minding his own business like she just 'suggested'.

He heard the door unlock as she stepped out a few minutes later. He still couldn't stop thinking about her.

She was acting _SO_ normal and not even acknowledging that she just gave herself to a random, horny dude who wouldn't give a shit about her after it happened.

Unable to stop himself (and clearly lacking control to exercise his mouth with filters), he barked out once more. "Do you even know the name of the guy you slept with?" he asked in mild disgust. He didn't understand why he took so much interest in her personal life, considering she gave a rat's ass about his. But he couldn't help it.

She remained silent for a long moment. "...Will it change anything?" she asked him in return, even though his question was meant to be rhetorical.

Brandon appeared taken aback for a moment as she glanced into his eyes, something she rarely did. And for a fleeting moment, her eyes turned into one of the saddest pair of eyes he has ever seen. Her voice was melodiously soft, but also laced into utter sadness as if there was a hidden pain masked under her angry facade. _Or was it a facade at all?_

He was rendered speechless before she broke the gaze and let out a small sigh. She kneeled down before splaying herself across the floor. She lay down with her hands underneath her head to support as a cushion.

Mentally exhausted more than physical, she closed her eyes with a soft sigh to herself.

Meanwhile, Brandon's mind couldn't stray far from her. _It's not my business!_ he scolded himself quite harshly because truthfully...it really isn't. _WHY_ does HE care about what SHE does?! _**WHY?**_

He frankly didn't know. He didn't know why he cared. All he knew was that each time she returned to the room tired and sleepy as hell, it made his blood _boil._

"Do your parents even know you're doing things like this?" he huffed with an edge to his tone. He waited for some kind of reaction from her. _At least a little huff or puff._

 _..._

 _But...nothing..._

 _..._

She didn't reply. He turned over on his side, ready to scoff in her face again but stopped suddenly when he saw her closed eyes. Her facial muscles didn't twitch or show any indication of signs of repulse at his words.

She slept quietly, almost like a baby, as she faced him in her sleep. Her lips were slightly parted as she exhaled through them.

He felt his anger fade into a dull bitterness.

He couldn't help but smile in peace at her angelic face. If not for her characterless nature, she definitely would've topped the list as one of the most beautiful girls he had ever laid his eyes on. _Like she didn't do that already..._ his subconscious smirked at him, making him glare at himself.

"Good night then...I guess," he whispered but refusing to remove his piercing gaze on her.

What can he do?

He was still a hot-blooded young male, after all. And like any other man, he wasn't immune to beautiful women, especially when there is one sleeping less than five feet away from him.

* * *

 **~ The Next Morning - 6:30 AM ~**

Brandon yawned when his phone buzzed with his alarm. He glanced at the little device in annoyance before slamming on the stop button. He slowly got up with frustration before rubbing his face quite sleepily.

He hopped off the bed before rushing straight to the bathroom.

He looked at himself in the mirror and raked a hand through his chestnut mane, making it even wilder than before.

He got on with his daily routine before jumping in the shower and getting dressed for the day. He went out into the room in a towel before grabbing some fresh clothes and putting them on. He looked down at the floor as the blonde was still oblivious to his morning activities. He got dressed in the room before going to watch himself in the mirror in the bathroom. He applied a little gel to his hair before setting it to his usual style.

He walked out of the bathroom and slipped in silently to the bedroom. He walked towards his bag and put his books and homework inside.

He glanced back and forth towards the blonde, hoping she'll wake up and say something to him.

As mad as she made him, he wanted to hear her insult him. She would look so fierce and independent while glaring down at him. It was one of the most amusing things he personally has ever seen. She was half the size as him but never showed any indication of that. She just didn't freaking care about anything.

A small smile erupted on his lips. He liked that. If there was one thing about her, he liked her independence. He went on a few dates before in his life but none of them were really worth remembering. His dates were either too clingy or too fake or too snobbish.

With curious eyes, he walked towards where she lay. She was laying on her back. A hand was under her head which acted as a makeshift pillow while another rested on her waist.

He sat cross-legged before her as she slept obliviously in front of him. He glared at himself for doing this but a part of him couldn't help it. Something about this girl was different. She was easy...yet at the same time, she _wasn't._

He smiled faintly at her pajamas which were a pale blue accented with yellow and white teddy bears. She looked youthful and almost innocent in her nightwear, but he knew she wasn't. She was far from that. She wasn't innocent as much as a part of him wished that she was.

Her face, however, had this unexplainable magnetic pull that no one could resist peeking at it for longer than a second. Brandon sighed and grudgingly admitted to himself. If she had at least a little bit of respect for herself, he knew that he'd consider himself lucky for being roomed with a stunning girl with a voluptous figure.

 _"She's so beautiful..."_ he whispered to himself before running his eyes slowly around the features of her face, memorizing her soft, heart-shaped face accentuated by a symmetrical jaw line, her naturally peach-pink tinted lips, the bridge along her nose that ran as sharp as a dagger, and most of all...the curves of her closed eyelids that brimmed with long eyelashes.

He knew he was probably being a little weird right now. Forget weird. He was being downright creepy for staring at a sleeping girl without any relation to her.

Even though he didn't particularly like her, he had to admit: _she was gorgeous._

There was some unknown fire to this girl that he didn't quite understand what it was. But he longed to know what secrets she possessed. He hadn't met anyone like _this_ before. If she was a player and a heartbreaker, why did she turn down every male? He didn't know her for long, but from what he could gather, she was one hell of a fighter. She's fearless. When a dumb jock showed up here a day or two and started barking at her, she didn't whimper or even _flinch._

She definitely used some unparliamentary and colorful vocabularly and not to mention nearly ripped the guy's arm off! He chuckled to himself at her bubbly fury. It was amusing to watch her face go red in a matter of moments.

His concentration zapped as his eyes widened when his phone suddenly buzzed out of nowhere on his nightstand, making a horrendously loud noise against the wood.

He reached over and instantly cut the sound off before grabbing his phone. His eyes dimmed in distaste that the sound had actually been an alarm to indicate that he had a class to go to.

He looked over at Stella and involuntarily, he let out a small sigh of relief when she didn't even twitch.

He stood up and stopped being creepy for the moment before grabbing his bag.

Smiling to himself, he stepped out of the room but not before casting the sleeping girl another look. He stopped for a moment before entering the room again.

He walked towards her before bending on his knee. Involuntarily, he bent and looped his arms through her body. He stood up while holding her bridal style in his arms.

He placed her gently on the bed, all the while wondering how light she really was. She fit perfectly in his arms as her head bobbed against his chest with his movements. He had to admit...he liked the feeling. It gave him a surge of confidence for some reason. It was obviously embarrassing to be thinking about a girl like _this,_ especially when he can't stand her. But then again, _no one has to know._

He pulled up the covers all the way till her chin.

He stopped in his tracks when she shifted in her sleep and made a few incoherent sounds. He silently gasped when her face fell on his hand due to her movements.

He pulled his hand out slowly from underneath, all the while his fingers brushing against the soft, smooth, porcelain skin of her cheek. His hand burned hotly and tingled the second he withdrew from her and he stepped back in a little shock.

 _Did I just touch her?_ he thought to himself while staring at his hand. Well, he did touch her a few times before, considering he always placed on the bed if she hadn't woken up yet. But...he never really touched her _skin._ His hand still tingled for some reason a s he rubbed it against his jacket material to get rid of the sensation.

With a weird feeling, he move to leave once more.

Turning around, he closed the door so softly behind him as to not disturb her slumber. He turned to leave but stopped in his tracks again. He normally wouldn't have given a damn on any other day, but for some reason, he stopped this morning. He pulled out his set of keys for the door before locking the room with a soft click.

 _Sleep tight,_ he smiled faintly to himself before disappearing into the amalgam of students roaming around in the hallways.

* * *

 ** _Preview for the next chapter:_**

 _"You need to grow the hell up," he growled while walking like a predator towards her._

 _"And you need to pull your head out of your ass!" she hissed back, not in the least bit intimidated._

 _..._

 _"You're nothing but a whore," he spat angrily._

 _..._

 _She looked down into the swirling black waters before contemplating on what to do._

 _Closing her eyes, she decided to just do it. "See you soon, mom..." she whispered before dashing forward._

* * *

 _OKAY._

 _Thank you for reading!_ It's been so long since I actually wrote this story that I really forgot what the hell happened in here. That's when you know that you have a responsibility to update xD

Well, guys...I'm sorry if the story seemed too rushed or sucked in some places. The thing is that I wrote the story in patches instead of the top-to-bottom style writing that I usually do.

 _I'm sorry about that._ I KNOW that it was rushed in certain places but I have something to do this week and I wanted to update this for some reason, so I can study uninterruptedly in peace :)

I'm actually a little frenzy right now because I have a class soon and my break time's almost up ;)

Nonetheless, do let me know if this story still holds any worthwhile attention. Thank you!


	4. Crossing an Uncrossable Line

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN WINX CLUB.**

Hi, everybody :) Whazzup!

This is yet another _haven't-updated-in-a-year_ fic of mine -_- By complete coincidence, I opened this story a few days ago, right on the anniversary of my last update. That made me feel like such a slob, so I thought I'd sit my butt down this morning and spin this chapter up as fast as I can. Hope there are still readers left for this fic...I'll wait and see after I publish this. :p

P.S. The locations in this story are fictional and they may not exist in real life (kinda the point of it being fictitious). They're inserted just to fit the plot. Thank you :D!

* * *

 *******WARNING*******

 ******* THIS CHAPTER *MAY* CONTAIN** _ **TRIGGERS** _**FOR SOME PEOPLE. DO** _ **NOT** _**READ IF YOU'RE EASILY INFLUENCED.** _ **PLEASE BE CAREFUL.**_ _*****_ ********

* * *

 **~ The Same Day - 12:00 PM ~**

On the same day, Stella and Musa met in one of the Starbucks shops available on campus.

"Stell, maybe you should just take a breather every once in a while?" Musa suggested.

Stella tossed a dry look at her. "Easy for you to say," she sighed. "You're not the one having to bear all this, Musa."

"Hey, you're the one who involved yourself in this," Musa said while patting the blonde's back. "Or...just get yourself a boyfriend maybe?" she suggested slyly with a playful smirk.

Stella let out a humorous laugh. "Boyfriend? You're kidding, right? Who'll _ever_ want to be my boyfriend?" she asked out loud with a giggle, but she felt her heart wince at her own words. Who was she kidding? Men would rather take her straight to bed than on a date. Not that she was complaining because she's been making really good — and conveniently easy — money while exploiting that exact weakness.

Musa snorted. "I've observed at least three jocks drooling at you since we got here."

"Drooling at my pants, maybe," the blonde rolled her eyes under her breath. That's the only kind of reputation she had amongst known circles.

"I'm serious though! Think about it!" Musa exclaimed in excitement, not giving up on the issue. The blonde hasn't ever really had a boyfriend. She grew up facing difficulties throughout her life. And because of that, she became a fearless, headstrong, and no-bullshit-allowed woman. It was admirable, but with her insistence to stay away from relationships, she hasn't had her fill of romance yet. Which, of course, is depressing.

"Okay, that's enough," Stella shifted uncomfortably. "Can we just change the topic, please?" It's tiring to hear the same thing repeatedly.

"Nope! Not until we find you a nice boy to kiss," Musa snickered. "Wait. What about your own roommate? Any chance of introducing him to me?" she gave a wolfish simper to her best friend, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

Stella rolled her eyes. _A pity she can't share the same enthusiasm._

 _Introduce Musa to that jerk?_ Stella sighed. He already hates her and if he saw Musa, he'll probably hate on her too. Stella checked the time to distract herself. "Gotta go. Thanks for the chat, Muse," she smiled chastely before seizing her things.

Musa lamented with disappointment. "Fine. I'll catch you later," she shrugged as she watched the blonde flee from the coffee shop. "I'm not giving up!" she hollered after Stella, making the blonde toss an annoyed glower over her shoulder on the way out.

 _Why does she always avoid the subject?_ Musa thought in vain before finally paying heed to the coffee she ordered ages ago. No matter how many times she shrewdly brought the topic up, there was literally no end to Stella's expertise of maneuvering her way out of it.

 _Meanwhile..._

Stella simply walked towards the building of her next class and decided to just wait it out till it's time. She breathed to herself before wandering around casually. Taking out her earphones, she plugged some music in before tuning out the world.

Musa's not-so-subtle encouragements of pursuing love are growing even more prevalent. _Not to mention vexatious._ Stella's eyes dimmed wistfully as she looked around the campus. So many couples strolled around her while she stood out like the black ewe with nowhere to go. In her world, there's no place for love. There hasn't been one for years. Why start now? She's been trapped in her own madness for years and it was nowhere near finished.

While (because of some magical reason) she has become a sort of a teachers' pet academic-wise, she became a total social outcast in life. Way back in high school, she used to be popular, not-so-much socially awkward, and easy-going. Things changed after graduation. And of course, that was her own doing. She stayed away from the popular and mean clubs and didn't interact closely with anyone. _Not anymore anyway..._

 _And besides..._

 _Who will even take the time to love a whore like me?_ She thought sadly. Who will look at her as _her?_ Her own roommate can't stand the sight of her. He never restrains to express his disgust and contempt at her. But...deep down, she sort of respected him in a strange, weird way. He's not like other men. He seemed to have a respect for himself and even for women instead of throwing himself at any slut that struts his way.

 _I suppose he's a good kid._ She smiled faintly to herself before shaking her head and continuing to walk.

* * *

 **~ That Same Night - 12:50 AM ~**

"'Night, 'night," Stella whispered before getting off the faceless stranger's body. She honestly couldn't give a flying flip about the name or face. She did the usual by throwing the male's clothes around in a messy pile before adjusting herself and grabbing her things. With a smirk, she grabbed the money on the table before surreptitiously slipping out of the apartment.

She took the long way to the dorm. She wanted to enjoy the night to herself and take the time in to breathe the freedom she always felt on a night like this. It was just...

 _One night after the other..._

And then it was just... _one more...one more...and one more..._

 _...A never-ending cycle of deceit and humiliation..._

She sighed to herself. "Sorry, mom," she whispered to herself with ashamed eyes. "...But this is the only way I know how."

* * *

 ** _After a long while..._**

 **~ 1:30 AM ~**

Stella entered her room, exhausted out of her mind. She just wanted to head to sleep and dream about nothing. She breathed in the enriching freedom and relished the relief her room gave her. She immediately kicked off her shoes and threw her bag aside. Looking around, she saw that her jerk of a roommate is nowhere to be seen. "Guess it's my lucky day," she beamed with enthusiasm.

 _No more I'm-so-much-better-than-you glare, no more lectures—_

"You wish," a deep chuckle greeted her, scaring the living daylights out of her.

Stella jumped in fright when the bathroom door opened suddenly. Her fright soon turned to boredom as the surprise wore off almost instantly when her wicked roommate walked out with a delirious smirk on his face, gracing the room with his _unneeded_ presence.

 _Ugh. Spoke too soon._

He eyed her from top to bottom while she narrowed her eyes at him. _Excuse you,_ she glared at his pensive staring. _Didn't anyone teach him that staring was RUDE?_

"I thought we had an agreement," he started, his tone already including an accusing edge to it.

"What agreement?" she asked in confusion, putting her hands on her hips. She didn't remember agreeing to dictatorship.

"Get your ass inside by eleven o'clock or the doors slam on your face," he said crossly with presumed authority.

"Well, nothing slammed in my face yet, so I'm good," she smirked, giving him a thumbs up. She rolled her eyes a second later before completely ignoring him. _Same old routine,_ she shook her head. _He really needs another nose to poke his own business, given he can't stay out of mine._

Brandon narrowed his eyes with depreciation. "You should learn to follow the rule."

" _Ahhh_. The one you made up and enforced without my consent? Then how about this one? I can come in and go whenever I want and you'll mind your own business. How's _that_ for a rule?" she sarcastically smiled sweetly before shooting him a small glare. "Now if you're done fussing, I need to cash in a few hours of sleep," she held her head up high before jostling past him and taking a set of pajamas for changing.

Chafing at her response, he folded his arms in ire. _Fussing?!_ Brandon scoffed. He glared at her. He was being reasonable! _Just how DARE she?_ _I'm not fussing!_

 _Yes, you are,_ his subconscious rolled its eyes at him. He huffed. _Okay._

 _Okay, fine!_

He was _probably_ making a huge fuss out of little things. He had a good defense though. When you see a person you're _clearly_ frustrated by and they're walking in front of you all the time, you'll find just about any excuse to belittle them. It was maybe childish but at this point, his massive ego was just too wounded.

He sighed before deciding to just retire for the night. It was _pointless_ arguing with her. She always had biting comebacks that were sharp enough to cut through tree trunks. She barely looked fazed by anything that he wondered if she was even a female. Girls usually show signs of vulnerability, don't they? This girl apparently didn't.

He'll show her. He'll show her just how _annoying_ her habits really are. It's her room, right? Good. In that case, it's his room too. So far, she was the only one who carried out her revenge by drenching him in his own bed and now _this?_ He didn't show her his power yet. And he had way welled things to do than childish pranks. He'll find a way to annoy her without as much laying a finger on her.

 _Well, you bimbo, just wait and watch what happens tomorrow,_ he smirked at his impending victory. _I'll show you exactly how fussy I am._

* * *

 **~ The Following Morning - 7:00 AM ~**

Stella suddenly stirred in her sleep and to her surprise, it wasn't her alarm that woke her up. She sat up with a shriek when she heard raucous music suddenly exploded in the room. "What the hell?!" she screamed and clutched her heart frantically when she heard speakers abruptly go off on top of her bed, scaring the living bejeezus out of her.

She glared in annoyance when she heard a deep roar of laughter from the jackass, who was peeping down on her from her bed with amusement. "Good morning, sunshineeee!" he laughed hysterically before falling back on the bed like the _pig_ he is.

Stella breathed in and out and pushed her locks back before getting up from the floor. The music was playing with trumpeting crescendos, showing no signs of slowing down. She instantly sped to the bathroom before slamming the door behind her, ignoring his amused laughter. " _Grr_...that...that jerk!" she blasphemed, kicking the door angrily. She tried to calm herself. He was getting her back for last night, no doubt. Well, she's not one to back down easily.

 _Childish rascal,_ she cursed. She freshened up, hoping he'll stop that horrendous, heavy metal music in the meantime. She wondered why the hell no one barged through their doors open and demanded him to _shut up_. It was barely seven in the morning. While some people may be up, she didn't think anyone appreciated too much sound pollution in the mornings. Splashing her face with cool water, she breathed in and out.

She stepped out a quick ten minutes later, obviously in better shape than she was when she woke up. She wasn't going to show him that he got the upper hand. But, to her irritation, it's kind of hard to do that when there's punk music destroying the peace in the room.

She turned to him and instantly scoffed when she saw him on his headphones. Why use _both_ speakers and headphones?! "Are you flippin' serious right now?!" she grimaced, marching up to him. "Brandon, stop!" Stella howled in exasperation before covering her ears. "It's annoying!" _And painful!_

 _Ha! Gotcha!_ He raised his head with a delighted smirk before giving her a winning smile. "It's my room too, and I can do whatever I want," he huffed with pride before turning back to play his music out loud.

"Please. Stop," she sighed restlessly. She already had a headache, to begin with, and his pettiness is _not_ helping! Why is he always insistent on picking a fight with her?! Is this really about last night? As far as she knew, she didn't make a racket when she entered yesterday. Whether he believed it or not, she tried to be as quiet as possible for the sake of *gag* _him_. She had common sense. She knew people might be asleep past midnight, and she was quiet!

"Are you that petty that you have to fight with me every single day?" she asked incredulously with an unbelievable sigh.

He looked up at her with a sneer, obviously enjoying her irritation. "You know me so well already."

She narrowed her eyes at him into a glare. Her patience is pathetically hanging on a thread. She needed some peace and quiet right _now_ or she'll lose her sanity.

He promptly turned over on his stomach, expertly ignoring her and silently ordering her to _get lost_.

"Okay, that's it. I've had enough of you!" she fumed, but to her heightened frustration, he ignored her again before covering his ears with his headphones. _Why does he need headphones AND speakers?!_

She looked around the room for some way to _shut_ his tantrum up when a light bulb went off in her idea. Grinning evilly to herself, she skipped to the bathroom. She looked over her shoulder to make sure he's not in view before taking out two random, empty mugs from the cupboards and filling them both with cold water. _How very unoriginal,_ she giggled to herself. She did the same thing on their first night here, but it was so effective! She had to sleep on the floor, of course, but it was totally worth it! With the racket he's making, she'd be damned if she didn't use this idea again. In the early mornings, cold water is _not_ a friend to anyone. "He's lucky I'm not in a mean mood this morning," she snickered to herself. Otherwise, she would've filled another bucket to drench him in.

Without blowing another second, she rushed back to the room. It gave her such an advantage that he was turned over on his stomach. "Heh," she giggled. "So...you won't be turning down the music? This is your last chance, buddy," she smirked, holding the mugs right over his body, upturned.

"Piss off, you dumb blonde," he snubbed her before closing his eyes and moving his head around in sync with the beat.

The answer didn't make her mad. _Not at all._ In fact, she actually hoped he would say no because she didn't want her mugs to be wasted. Without another second, she flipped them over, toppling the cold water right on top of him.

She started to laugh when his body jerked violently as he instantly sat up with a surprised grunt. "WHAT THE HELL?!" he howled as the cold water seeped through his clothes and drenched his skin. The water trickled down his hair and escaped through his back and chest, making him feel absolutely disgusted and uncomfortable.

Stella continued giggling at his incredible expressions of shock and disbelief. "Oops! My bad," she smiled sweetly at him before letting the mugs linger for a few more seconds to get the last drops out. His incredulous expressions of trauma and surprise made her stifle a few laughs before she finally erupted into a fit of giggles.

"I should've done this sooner. If I can't sleep in my own bed, neither can you," she giggled, slinging the empty mugs around her fingers.

He didn't appreciate her humor. In fact, her happiness right now only pissed him off. His eyes turned feral dark immediately when she started laughing like the _bitch_ she is. He sat up straight instantly as she laughed at the expense of his dignity. "How dare you?!" he hissed as the cold water unceremoniously traveled down his back, wetting his shirt and making him even more uncomfortable.

Her evil laughter turned into an amused smirk as she stood proudly in front of him. "Awwwww, is the big, bad wolf butt-hurt?" she smirked with a mockingly baby voice. She mentally patted her back for the spontaneous alliteration comeback. He started first!

He raised an eyebrow before standing up sharply at her smart-ass reply. "You need to grow the hell up," he growled while walking like a predator towards her.

Her face turned serious as well but she didn't lower down her stance nor back away from him. "And you need to pull your head right out of your ass," she hissed back, not in the least bit intimidated. "Only _half_ of this room belongs to you, you prick!"

"Who the hell do you think you are?" he snapped. "This isn't your fucking home to do whatever you want."

She snorted. What _a hypocrite._ "Sorry to burst your bubble, hon, but it is. I paid for this room and until the term is up, it _IS_ my home," she rolled her eyes.

He raked an irritated hand through his hair. A few strands fell over his eyes as she absentmindedly watched a few droplets travel down them and linger at the tips. "Stupid little bitch," he grumbled under his breath but loud enough for her to hear.

She scoffed in disbelief. " _Bitch?_ Are you serious? You don't know anything about me," she fired back defensively.

He jeered. "Really? _I_ don't? You're _nothing_ but a whore," he spat angrily with blazing eyes. "That's what you are. A whore _. W-H-O-R-E._ A _complete BITCH_ that no one gives a crap about. What more do I need to know?"

A low gasp escaped her throat while her eyes remained wide at his harsh, cruel words. Tears swirled in her eyes and she instantly looked down at her feet, not wanting him to see her cry. His words hit a nerve. _A very PAINFUL nerve._ His words cut through her soul and she felt like her heart's been ripped out of her chest.

"Wonder how your folks would feel seeing their daughter become a celebrity _escort_ around campus," he scoffed, his eyes blazing golden with disgust. "Look in the mirror before you decide to point fingers."

In that entire gaze, he and his violent words reminded her of all of her obscured injuries and masked weaknesses, but most of all...he slaughtered whatever self-esteem she had up till now. With shattered confidence, she staggered a step backward. She turned away from him as tears welled in her eyes.

Without another word, she walked towards her closet to get ready for class. _As if she cared about it right now._ Without even bothering to see what she's picking out, she grabbed the first things she saw and went to the bathroom to change or shower. She didn't care. She wanted to leave right now.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" he snapped just as she reached to touch the knob. "Thanks to you, I'm drenched. So, if you can move, I can go," he growled, refusing to be anywhere near her.

Stella instantly let go of the knob and turned away silently. She made sure to cover her face. She didn't want him to know that she was crying, hiding behind the curtains of her hair. She winced when she heard him march inside and slam the door shut on the way. The second he closed the door behind him, the lump she had been trying so hard to swallow burst forth before she fell to the floor in tears. She drew her knees to her chest and silently cried between them. She never felt this trashy before. She never felt so worthless before. She never had anyone talk to her this way. It's as if...she's beneath worthless that using the word would actually be a compliment to her.

And worst of all... _she felt as if she deserved it._

* * *

 _ **A few hours later...**_

 **~ 11:00 AM ~**

Musa sat at one of the tables at the coffee shop she and Stella always met in. It was their meeting place every day, considering they didn't get to be roomies anymore. She eyed the door expectantly for her best friend, but the blonde was nowhere in sight. _That's odd,_ Musa shrugged while checking the time. The blonde is actually late. _Maybe she just got caught up in something?_ Musa thought. A small part of her worried slightly, mostly because Stella always was punctual in everything (except anything academic-related, of course) and she would've informed if something did come up. Not just that, but Musa had a tendency to worry about Stella because of the things she gets herself mixed up into.

"Speak of the devil!" Musa grinned when her phone conveniently buzzed. A picture of both of them popped up on the caller ID. "Hey, Stel. What's up?" Musa spoke into the phone. "Aren't you gonna come?"

On the other end of the line, Stella stayed silent for a few moments. "Hi," she said wistfully.

Musa blinked at the dull tone. "Are you okay? Are you sick?" she asked in slight concern.

"Yeah, um..." Stella pulled the phone away from her ear, trying to swallow a sob. "I don't feel too well, so I'll see you tomorrow," she managed to say with a heavy voice.

Assuming Stella was just under the weather, Musa didn't think anything else of it. "Do you want me to bring you some soup? Maybe some chicken noodles?"

Stella's eyes burned with tears. She didn't deserve such a good friend. She was worth nothing, yet she had a friend who worried about her well-being. "Thank you, Musa," Stella whispered into the phone. Overcome with too much emotion, tears cascaded down her cheeks.

"For what?" Musa's eyes narrowed into concern. "Stell? Are you okay?"

At that tone, Stella's dam broke as she let out a choked sob. "No," she cried before placing her head into her knees.

"Stell, what's wrong?" Musa asked in shock, standing up immediately. "Where are you?"

The blonde couldn't reply. "I'm sorry," she simply said. "I just...I have to go," she sniffled before the phone loosely slid down her throat before finally falling into her lap. She cut the phone off before sobbing in anguish at what happened this morning.

Musa gasped at the freaky response. "Hello?!" she nearly shouted before standing up in a haste, grabbing the unwanted attention from nearby customers in the shop. They looked at her with irritation and bemusement. She bit her tongue before mouthing a quick apology to them before making a beeline for the exit, leaving her iced white chocolate latte forgotten behind. Concerned, she raced out the doors before galloping towards Stella's dorm room, which was a few blocks away. Musa's heart brayed with perturbation. Stella is her closest friend. The blonde was also the most troubled individual Musa had ever come across in her life and that's why the latter worried so much. With a worried sigh, Musa moved her feet as fast as she could. Meanwhile, her fingers tapped furiously on her phone to dial Stella back. The blonde's clear lack of respect to answer the damn phone only incensed Muse's already increasing ire.

A few minutes later, she sighed in relief when the residential buildings came into view. She barged straight into Stella's, startling a few residents who were already occupied with their own things. She dashed left and right and flew down the end of the halls before the room number caught her eye.

"Stell!" Musa panted as she barged straight through the door, not really caring that the room wasn't empty at the moment.

Brandon's nose was buried in a book as he sat on the floor with his back attached to his bed. His hair, freshly washed just this morning, shaggily fell over his eyes. He was changed into something a lot more comfortable than the drenched clothes. His peace was rudely interrupted as he looked up in surprise when a loud commotion exploded out of nowhere. Brandon blinked, startled when he saw the door being barged open. His eyes widened when he saw Musa enter the room, looking completely disheveled. "Musa?" he blinked at her dramatic entrance before slowly standing up. She was panting and signaled a finger to him to let her catch her breath. He shrugged and slowly walked towards her. "What's wrong?" he asked in concern. "Are you okay?"

Musa fanned her face before nodded. "I'm fine." She gasped suddenly when she saw whom she was actually talking to. "Wait," Musa gaped right back at him. "Brandon?! What are you doing here?" she squeaked with wide-eyed surprise. "...You're Stella's roommate?!" she yawped at the revelation.

He recalled seeing Stella and Musa hug the life out of each other just the other day. Musa must be here for _that_ girl. Seeing that it was somehow related to his insignificant roommate, he relaxed before shrugging uncaringly. "Unfortunately, yes," he rolled his eyes with a rude snort before moving back to mind his own business again.

Musa stared at him. Wait...so _...this_ was the jerk Stella's been having issues with this whole time? All this time and she never knew that her best friend's roommate is none other than one of her own closest friends!

 _Wow. The world really is a small place._

Musa shook her head vigorously. She didn't have time for that right now. "Wait," Musa stopped him by grabbing his arm. "Have you seen Stella?!" she asked in concern. "Do you know where she went?"

"Why would I?" Brandon rolled his eyes before going back to mind his own business. Seeing the ' _cut-the-attitude-and-answer-me-or-else'_ glare Musa tossed his way, he coughed. "Um. No. I don't," he shook his head. And why is that a problem anyway? She's probably whoring around as usual. "Why?" he asked with lethargic ennui.

"Look, she's not answering my calls. And...she sounds like she's really upset," Musa said, turning to him for help. "Did something happen between the two of you by any chance?"

Brandon turned to her. _No..._ he blinked. _Not anything out of the ordinary...right...?_ "Um..." he trailed off, wondering how to answer the question.

"Brandon!" Musa gasped before hitting his arm.

"Okay, okay!" he frowned, rubbing his arm. "We had a fight this morning. Happy now? But we always fight," he protested, defending himself. He sure as hell didn't say anything she didn't deserve. Uh... _maybe not...?_ But he didn't really think it would upset the blonde! That girl doesn't have any emotions. He coughed before looking around everywhere but at Musa, who was busy glaring daggers at him. Lord, girls can be scary when they're angry.

"You bastard," she cursed. But she didn't have time to deal with this right now. "Well, she ran away somewhere and she sounded upset!" Musa said, repeating herself very much like a broken record.

"She ran away? What is she? Ten?" Brandon laughed, thinking Musa was just exaggerating. Seeing another serious death glare from Musa, Brandon blinked. "Wait, seriously?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yes, you ass!" Musa replied with a snarky tone before hitting his arm again.

"Ow, stop doing that!" Brandon flinched as her palm harshly slapped against his skin. "Fine, whatever. I'll help. Where do you think she went?" he asked somewhat awkwardly. He wasn't used to worrying about this girl.

"I don't know," Musa replied dumbly.

"Well, you _are_ her best friend," Brandon said with a roll of his eyes, stating the obvious. "Call her," he shrugged.

"I did. She's not answering my calls," Musa said with a tired sigh.

"...Okay, let me try. What's her number?" Brandon asked with an unhappy sigh, whipping out his phone from his pockets.

After Musa gave him the number, Brandon hit 'dial' and put it on speaker. The phone rang a few times before Stella apparently answered it.

"Hello?" her confused voice patched through.

"Stell!" Musa exclaimed in relief and took the phone from him. "Oh thank god you're okay! Why the hell weren't you answering your damn phone?!" she demanded with an angry pout.

"Erm..." Stella coughed. "I told you I'm fine. I wanted to be alone," she said with a dull tone. "And whose phone is this anyway?" she asked, bamboozled with bemusement.

Crossing his arms, Brandon tapped his foot impatiently. He glared at the phone. This was taking way too long. With a restless sigh, he snatched the phone from Musa. "Stella, get your ass back here right now," he demanded into the phone.

A long-drawn pause ensued. "Go to hell," she snapped into the phone, her tongue instantly turning acrid. Stella gave her phone a noxious glare. If looks could kill, this thing would've been vaporized by now.

"I will, right after you come here," Brandon rolled his eyes. "Better yet, we'll go together. Where are you?"

Musa threw up her hands in an incredulous scoff. Who taught him how to talk!?

Brandon dismissed her astonishment. He simply rolled his eyes before grabbing Musa's arm and his keys. "Keep her talking," he mouthed as she nodded. They went out of the room before heading towards the parking lot. Brandon got in the driver's seat of his car while Musa hopped in beside him.

"Look, Stell, just come back to the campus. Where are you?" Musa asked pleadingly.

"Please. Just leave me alone," the blonde asked softly. "I'll be back later tonight."

With that, Stella cut the call immediately and the car was filled with silence at once.

"What now?" Musa shook her head as his phone fell into her lap.

"Well, she did say she'll be back tonight. So, maybe we should just go back," Brandon suggested.

Musa tossed him a small glare before punching his shoulder. "What kind of a friend are you?!" she asked.

"You're my friend," Brandon pointed. "She's...well, she's something else," he shrugged with an immature snort.

Musa shook her head, deciding to have a chat with this guy the second she finds her friend.

"Look, where the hell am I going again?" Brandon groaned as he drove aimlessly around the campus. "Is there any place that she goes to when she throws temper tantrums like this?" he asked.

"Okay, first, she's not throwing a tantrum," Musa immediately defended with a disapproving scowl. "And second, she..." she trailed off in thought. If Stella's not in the university, then... "Oh, wait! Try the woods!" she instantly suggested, wondering why she hasn't thought of this before.

"Why there?" he raised an eyebrow but obeyed her anyway.

Knowing Stella's tendency to take a walk in the woods whenever she's upset or just lonely or bored, Musa guessed that it was a highly likely possibility that that's where she's at right now. Brandon shook his head at the explanation before shrugging and driving. A few miles later, after spotting a familiar dirt road, Musa told him to pull the car off the road and park it to the side.

The two got out of the car before Brandon started complaining again. "Are we seriously doing this, Musa?" he sighed in exasperation, staring at the dense forest. "She _did_ say she'll be back in the evening," he stressed.

Musa punched his shoulder. "She's most likely here because of you, so you're helping me whether you like it not," she huffed. "You go that way and I'll go this way," she instructed, taking off in the opposite direction.

Brandon instantly grabbed her arm. "Are you kidding?! What if we both get lost?! And what if she's not even here in the first place?" he asked incredulously, firing her with questions. "Why not just call the police and call it a day?" Brandon suggested helpfully. _AND get her ass to an asylum while we're at it,_ he snorted internally.

Musa's eyes widened. "NO!" she screamed automatically, silencing him at once. "We can't call the police," she breathed, making Brandon look at her with a curious suspicion.

"Um... _why?"_ he inquired.

"This isn't really a police matter now, is it?" Musa asked, giving him a nervous laugh. "We're not calling the police," she repeated again. "Let's just go."

Brandon stared at her suspiciously before shrugging. "Fine then," he rolled his shoulders before they both separated, taking off in the opposite directions. "Stay in touch," he hollered over his shoulder and he heard a hum in response. He sighed. He still thought splitting up was a bad idea. Riven would _kill_ him if he finds out. As big of a jerk and asshole Riven is, one can't deny the soft spot he has for his girlfriend.

"Where the hell am I even supposed to go?" the brunet grumbled, looking around him. Everything looked the same! The forest wasn't that big or that deep but it was pretty dense. With careful treads, he climbed in and out of ditches and ventured further into the woodlands.

He wondered if she really "ran away" because of him. Was he really that harsh? Granted, it's not something he'd ever say to anyone but he didn't think she'd really be affected. It's just that she didn't care shit about anyone, so he didn't think much of it. But if she really did take it to heart...then _may he be damned to hell._

It's been a whole fifteen minutes since he entered the woods and he was beginning to feel restless. He sighed, wondering how far he should be going before he can spot a dash of blonde. "C'mon, blondie, show yourself," he murmured. He didn't want to be here any longer than he had to. He wondered if Musa had any better luck than him—

He stood still when he heard a familiar ringtone, but one that was extremely faint. He held his breath and strained to hear the song. He knew that ringtone. _Stella's,_ his eyes widened as he recognized it clearly. He instantly stopped thinking and moved towards the sound, hoping her phone will continue ringing. However, it disappeared after he jogged a few feet. A minute later, he listened as the phone rang once more. Musa must've been trying to call her. He hurriedly moved towards the sound as it grew louder.

Two minutes later, Brandon found himself walking in the direction of the ringtone he heard earlier. He didn't hear it anymore. He guessed the blonde either switched her phone off or Musa just gave up calling. Probably the former. He didn't even bother calling, guessing she probably blocked his number by now.

* * *

After walking and nearly getting beat up in the face by rude branches, Brandon found himself glaring at the clearing in front of him. He tapped his foot impatiently, wondering just how long it would take _her_ to notice his presence. She sat under a tree's canopy which was overlooking a stream that was meters away. "I wonder if you think about anyone but yourself," he suddenly said, making his presence known.

Clearly startled, Stella yelped as she sharply turned around before standing up abruptly. She gaped at his presence before her face was composed with indifference. Her eyes were so distant and aloof that the coldness sent a faint chilling shiver down his spine. Not that he'd admit it. "What part of 'leave me alone' didn't you understand?" she asked slowly, her molten gold eyes icing over with rancor.

"Clearly all of it," he shrugged, trying not to let her glacial eyes affect him. "Now that you had your moments, it's time to go," he snapped his fingers, pointing back in the general direction of the car _._

Stella stared at him with frosty eyes, her face giving nothing away. _Yet._ Does he not remember what happened earlier this morning? Does he still not realize the weights of his words? Does he really not realize what an impact hurtful words can have on others? Whatever...profession she's in, she's _still_ a human. "Escort" or whatever demeaning term he used against her...didn't he think she knew that? The world isn't full of sunshine and rainbows. He hasn't seen anything yet. Not as much as she has. The world isn't a beautiful meadow with crystal skies and plenty of sunshine. It was a battlefield, where only the strongest will live and the weakest will fade away. _Survival of the fittest._ A _pity_ he didn't know that and thought differently.

He remained quiet for a moment as the gaze of her sharp features pierced his confidence. A little. Just a little. "...Are you really here because of what I said this morning?" he asked, flipping the tables on her.

Her eyes widened at his question as she momentarily appeared startled. "...No," she lied, denying his claim firmly. She wasn't going to let him think that his talk had some kind of hold on her. Despite him throwing his words around like a tyrant, she wasn't going to be broken by them. Not in front of him, at least.

"Then there's no reason for you to be here," he retorted right on cue, stepping closer to her. "So, let's _go,"_ he said firmly.

She instinctively took a step back in response to his advancing strides. "You stay away from me," she seethed, putting her hand up.

Brandon stared at her with frustration. Did she have any idea what he had to go through to get here? First, he was mobbed by her best friend, forcibly (he'd say illegal) roped into this lost-and-find shenanigan, and finally cursed to be in front of the same girl who isn't willing to budge an inch! "Your friend is out there, worried sick about you, so, you're going with me whether you like it or not," he declared, advancing towards her.

"The hell?!" Stella gasped as he walked towards her like a predator creeping up onto its prey. "Leave me alone!" she shrieked as he neared her before grasping her wrist.

"Stella, stop being immature!" he shouted, raising his tone to match hers. "Do you have any idea how worried Musa is about you?!" he said incredulously.

"Well, I don't care!" she snapped with sheer anger in her eyes before freeing her wrist and making a 180-degree turn and bolting in the opposite direction.

Brandon blinked as he stood stunned for a second. "...So...that's what Musa meant by running away," he scratched his head in confusion. Or was it shock?

He sent Musa a quick text, keeping his eyes fixated on the rapidly retreating blonde.

 _F_ _ound her; meet me at the car._

Brandon placed his phone back in his pockets before his feet moved in hot pursuit. This was just as ridiculous as it sounded. Whenever he heard of guys chasing girls, he never once thought he'd be doing the literal version of it. "Stella, wait!" he called after her as he tailed the flash of blonde. At this rate, she'll hurt herself somewhere serious. And even though he didn't particularly like her, he didn't want to be responsible for something like that.

Stella looked over her shoulder and saw the jerk gaining on her. Angry tears swirled in her eyes as she kept running. Her blood pumped her with newfound adrenaline, enabling her run fiercely and as fast as she could in the dense thickets. She never ventured this far into the woods before, so, even she didn't know where she was going. Seconds later, Stella gasped as her strides slowed when she saw a ravine up ahead.

"What a timing!" Brandon's eyes lit up as he sighed in relief.

She stopped short when she saw that she neared the edge of the small cliff. She looked down at the swirling black waters before contemplating on what to do. The current wasn't too strong, and it wasn't that big of a height. She'll live. If not...well...erm...bummer? "Then I guess I'll see you sooner than I thought, Mom..." she whispered with a sigh before dashing forward in an attempt to escape.

 _Oh, she better_ _not_...Brandon's face instantly paled. _What the absolute f—?!_ "Stella, stop!" he found himself screaming as his heart seized in panic. _Oh my god, she's nuts!_ With raw adrenaline pumping into him, he covered distance between them almost instantly before his hand coiled firmly around her wrist before another arm flew around her waist.

Stella shrieked when the arm around her waist lifted her up a good foot above the padded soil. "Eeep!"

"What the hell are you doing?!" Brandon growled angrily before tossing her backwards, hard against a tree. His heart raced in total panic. His eyes turned jet black in pure anger as he gave her a death glare for her not-so-funny and _ridiculously_ dangerous stunt.

She let out a surprised and pained cry as her body hit the trunk of a tree before falling to the floor with imbalance. She shook her head, reorienting her dizzied senses. She looked up, glaring at him wildly before standing up. "No, what are _you_ doing?!" she shouted back. "Can't a girl go for a swim in peace?!" she bickered with immaturity. At this point, she just wanted a reason to be as far away from him as she can.

 _Is this girl kidding me?_ He blinked, his anger fading slowly at her remark. He raised an eyebrow at her before peering into the river below them. It was a couple of feet below and it didn't really look jumping-friendly. Plus, the current was a little too strong. "Kinda too high up to be going on a swim, don't you think?" he snorted with a smirk before looming over her.

"Oh, for heaven's sake," she muttered under her breath. Scowling at his logic, she scoffed. "I said... _Leave. Me._ _Alone!_ " she growled before raising her foot to kick him hard on his shin.

"Shit!" He let out a startled grunt before raising his knee up to clutch it tightly. "Why you little...!" he glared at her before advancing forward precariously.

Stella breathed hard, not at all regretting her move. Her chest rose and fell rapidly as she glared just as viciously at him. She honestly never hated anyone this much before. And that's _really_ saying something. "I'd rather die than go anywhere with you," she stubbornly refused to leave.

Brandon raised an eyebrow before staring at her for a hard moment. "Now what kind of man would I be if I can't fulfill a girl's wish? That can certainly be arranged," he snorted before dragging her towards the edge forcibly. "There you go. Go on and jump," he mocked, tightening his grip on her arm to make sure she didn't really fall.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" she squealed. "What are you doing?! Let me go!" Stella yelped in panic, holding on to his sleeve tightly.

"Should I?" he teased while wiggling her arm a little.

Her eyes widened. "No, no, no! Pull me back!" she cried, her heart flying out of her chest in fear.

Brandon chuckled before immediately pulling her back to safety. She crashed into his arms. Almost instantly, she repulsively pushed him away before glaring at him in disgust.

"You fucking psycho!" she yelled, clutching her racing heart.

"Then don't threaten to die," he smirked. "It's not as easy as you think, you sweet little bimbo," he said, patting her head as if she's some five-year-old.

But she didn't find it funny. If anything, it only made her angrier. "You're a disgusting FREAK," she slandered him. She pushed his arms away as if they burned her. "Why do you care?! Why can't you just leave me alone?!" she screamed with angry tears glistening in her eyes.

He fell still, resorting to silently glare at her. Doesn't she understand what could've happened at her rash decision to jump off? At best, she would've broken her legs. At worst, she'd already be on her way to hell by now. This girl was insane. She clearly had some kind of mental issues that disabled her from seeing reason and having a little thing called common sense. And he knew that if this conversation continues _any_ further in the ridiculous direction that it's already going in, he'll lose it completely. "You. Back to the car. And I don't want to hear another peep out of you," he hissed lowly with dire warning to his tone. He grabbed her arm again to emphasize his point. "Let's go," he growled.

Stella scoffed. _Just who did he think he is?_ "No," she stubbornly said before trying to wiggle her arm free. "And dude, don't freaking touch me!" she hissed, rubbing her arm as if he's some plague.

Brandon glared at her, too pissed to say anything that's not out of line. "...Fine then. You leave me no other choice," he growled before turning on his heel, giving her the impression that he might just be leaving, but he proved her wrong when he abruptly turned again and threw her over his shoulder, resulting in a surprised yelp from her.

Stella shrieked as her world flipped upside down in the moment's time. Quite literally. Her vision blurred for moments before she started to get her senses back. "How dare you!?" the blonde immediately lashed out, screaming over her shoulder. She started to wiggle her legs around in an attempt to resist this barbaric assault. As a response, he held her legs tightly together, disabling her from moving the bottom portion of her body. With a satisfied smirk, he continued to march down the path towards the car. "Put me down!" she squealed, hitting his back with her fists.

"Stay still and I just might," he frowned, trying to get her to stop beating the crap out of him. As much as he hated to admit it, this girl can really pack a feisty punch.

She growled at him but obeyed him anyway. "There," she grumbled with a pout. "Now put me the hell down!" she demanded.

"Say please," he mocked.

She glared at him. Clearly, he was having way too much fun with her. "Please, asshole!" she screamed, losing her patience.

He chuckled in humor. "Nice try, but you're gonna have to be nicer," he smirked. "Let's work on that, shall we?"

"This is assault and invasion of privacy. You could go to jail for this," the blonde threatened.

"I think me saving you from a case of drowning to death nullifies all charges against me," he retorted with a winning smirk.

Stella's glare turned brutal. Oh, if only looks could kill...

* * *

Seeing Brandon's text, Musa sighed in immaculate relief as she turned to go back to the car. She frowned to herself, wondering what caused Stella to be so upset. The blonde secluded herself often and went on long walks in the woods. When asked why, she'd just reply that sometimes, life catches up with you. So, Musa never asked anymore. Until today. Whatever had happened, it had gone too far. If Musa hadn't known Stella's circumstances, she definitely would've went along with Brandon's suggestion to call the police. But...she knew.

Reaching the car minutes later, Musa made up her mind to find her best friend a nice boyfriend or _something_. Honestly, she can't even remember what Stella used to be like. It was so long ago. _Years ago._ The blonde used to live her life. _Really_ live her life. Since a young age, Stella had always known how to have fun and how valuable each moment was. She turned each moment into a precious memory. If anyone sees her today, who would even believe that the Stella they're seeing used to be a completely different person? She lost one of her best qualities: her optimism. She turned into a cold, ruthless, and fearless woman. Her hazel eyes, which once shone with love and joy now burned with determination and willpower. While those are all admirable qualities to have in this harsh world, Musa missed her best friend.

Musa sighed to herself and leaned against the car when she heard screaming in the distance. Something that sounded eerily familiar as the sounds grew closer. Her jaw dropped open at the sight that befell on her.

"Put me down, you ugly oaf!" Stella shrieked while tirelessly hitting his back repeatedly. Even though it kinda hurt and wasn't totally invisible, he continued to chuckle and and let her pretty little head exhaust herself.

"What the hell?!" Musa choked in shock when she saw Brandon and Stella in the distance. Stella was tossed over his shoulder like a potato sack while he simply rolled his eyes and continued to approach the car.

"Oh, hey, Musa," Brandon smiled casually at her, acting like he doesn't have a one-twenty-pound female dangling from his shoulder. "Look what I found," he smirked.

Stella gasped as she heard that name. She jerked her body and twisted to face the front as best as she could before catching a glimpse of that dark hair with navy-blue streaks. "Musa! How dare you!?" the blonde screeched with betrayal all over her features.

"Um..." Musa's eyes darted back and forth between them.

"Can you pleaseeeeeee let me goooooo?!" Stella yelled, finally reaching the brink of her patience before resuming beating the asshole's back with her fists. He winced but didn't say anything. Oh god, her punches were really hard. He was sure he'd end up with a bruised back by tomorrow, but right now, he didn't care.

Stella gasped when she felt herself being lowered before yelping in surprise when she felt herself thrown in the back of a car. Brandon tossed her in the back seat like some kind of a ragged doll. The brunet narrowed his eyes testily before wiggling his index in her face as a warning. "Now, if you don't want me to throw you down the cliff myself, I suggest you _zip it,_ " he growled before slamming the doors shut and turning the child lock on.

"The cliff? What cliff?" Musa blinked as she wordlessly got in the passenger's seat.

"The one she preferred to jump off from rather than come home," Brandon monotonously answered before climbing into the driver's seat.

 _Home?_ PLEASE. Stella scoffed and crossed her arms grumpily. "Musa, how do you know this good-for-nothing, arrogant prick-head?!" the blonde growled under the breath from the backseat before kicking under the driver's seat.

Having felt that, Brandon narrowed his eyes into a scowl. "Musa. If your dimwit friend doesn't shut up and stop abusing my seat, I swear I'll throw her out on the highway," he snapped, giving the immature blonde a glare that clearly said _'try me'._

Musa stared at the both of them in bewilderment. Okay...she knew that they had problems but this was just a full-fledged war. The two continued to bicker and argue before the argument fell silent when Brandon turned the car around to head back to the campus. This was definitely _not_ what he had signed up for. Babysitting a toddler might be cute, but when it came to a twenty-one-year-old, it was a hassle.

Stella huffed and sulked in the back seat all throughout the ride. How dare he? Maybe if he hadn't thrown his mouth around like it's a privilege, then she wouldn't be in the forest pitying herself in the first place. _Asshole._

The entire car ride had been mostly silent, save for the occasional, concerned glances Musa sent the blonde's way. The blonde stubbornly looked out the window, refusing to talk whatsoever. She hated being here and she hated being treated like she's a two-year-old who needs constant supervision.

They reached the campus in no time. The second he shifted the gear into parking mode, Stella unlocked the doors before attempting to make her getaway only to scowl when her door wouldn't open. Noticing her struggle, Brandon smirked as he coolly took his seat belt off and turned off the ignition, all the while taking his sweet time to do them.

"I demand to be let out!" Stella huffed, crossing her arms stubbornly.

"By all means, go right ahead," Brandon smirked before opening his door and stepping out of the car.

Stella narrowed her eyes at him, knowing that he was provoking her on purpose.

Musa watched them both, wondering if she should interfere or if there's anything worth interfering for.

"Hmm. I wonder why you aren't able to get out," Brandon teased through the window.

"Because this jackass turned the child lock on," the blonde grumbled to Musa, pointing at an accusing hand at the smirking brunet.

Brandon's eyes flashed with mock recognition. "Ahhh. I'm sorry. I usually do this when I have children in the backseat," he chuckled before opening the door with amusement in his eyes. "Off you go, little one," he mocked in a mollycoddled voice, smirking at her.

Stella glared at him as she got out of the car. Is he making fun of her? _Duh._ Unable to resist, she packed a fist before lodging it straight into his arm. "Jackass," she hissed before huffing and pushing past him.

* * *

" _Suicide?!_ Are you kidding me?!" Musa yelled in astonishment, throwing up her arms in disbelief. She paced around the room while Stella sat on Musa's bed.

The blonde winced. "Um...I wasn't really going to! It was impulsive and I wanted to get away from that guy!" she said in her defense. "Get away from everything, actually," she added with a mutter.

"Hon, that _is_ the classiest definition of a suicide!" Musa accused, waving her hands around the blonde's face in incredulity. "What the hell, Stel?! I knew you two had problems, but what the heck is this?!" she exclaimed, clearly startled.

"What're you talking about? We're a match made in heaven," Stella grimaced, throwing her wavy blonde locks over her shoulder. "He treats me like trash and I treat him like shit," she dryly snorted.

"I don't care! How could you do something like that?!" Musa shouted in incredulity. "I legit thought you were gonna die!"

Stella guiltily looked away. Okay, that was a valid point. _But_ that wasn't her goal. It's not what she had wanted to do. Despite that...the thought of jumping hadn't scared her more than he did at that time. She looked up to see Musa really upset. The blonde's eyes softened. "...I'm sorry, Musa. I wasn't trying to kill myself, I swear. I just...I wasn't thinking straight," she said honestly.

Musa stared at her before tackling her into a hug. She hugged the blonde tightly, keeping those ugly tears that threatened to fall down her eyes at bay. "You bitch," she whispered.

At that, Stella let out a giggle as she hugged her back. "Well, I did learn from the best," she snickered before the two friends started to laugh.

"Don't do that again," Musa mumbled. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

Stella let out a small sigh of relief before she patted Musa's back in comfort. "...Same here, Muse. Same here."

* * *

 **~ 3:20 PM ~**

After reassuring Musa, Stella took her out to get their daily dose of Starbucks. Eventually, Musa seemed fine and less wary than she had been earlier this afternoon. But after that...

Stella sighed to herself as she walked down the hallway to her own room. Honestly, she was dreading this so much. She could only imagine the judgmental looks she'll be facing from the second she enters that cursed room. She sent out a small prayer for herself as she stopped before the door that separated her and the geek behind it. She sighed before pushing the door open and going inside like nothing happened at all.

And sure enough, she found the big, judgmental, dumb hunk of shit on _his_ side of the room for a change, considering the drenching fiasco in the morning. That's a relief. He pretended to mind his own business by staring at his phone but Stella could occasionally feel the _none-of-his-business_ stares pointing to her skull. As long as he kept that mouth _shut,_ she would consider that a—

"...You know..." Brandon started, unable to help himself.

 _—blessing._

 _And here it is._ Honestly...why? Why did she even try anymore? She can barely get to her class without having her daily dose of morning hassles with him, much less receive _"blessings"_ from him.

She turned to him with a scowl and started tapping her foot impatiently. Given the _really_ crappy morning she's been having, if he's going to give yet another one of his long-winded lectures, she's going to _lose it._ But instead, his stare was neutral and almost impassive. Her scowl didn't falter him. Either he was too dense and kind of idiotic to not notice or he chose to ignore it. She'll bet a limb on the first one.

"...You never really answered my question. What were you doing there in the first place?" he asked her quietly.

She stared at him almost incredulously. Did he really not know? Can't he at least _guess?_ The nicest thing he said to her today was calling her a whore and he's _still_ asking her _why_ she ran off? _This._ _THIS_ is why she had no respect for men. Not only are they hormonal little bastards, but they're the biggest, dumbest jerks she's ever seen in her entire life. _Ugh._ "Thinking," she replied coldly, giving nothing else away.

He stared at her as if he awaited for something other than a one-word answer. But seeing the stubborn huff that escaped her lips, he had a feeling that's all he's getting from this insane girl. "...That's it? Thinking?" he questioned again. His jaw tensed slightly at her answer.

Stella folded her arms and stared at him keenly.

Brandon raised an eyebrow at her intense stare. He couldn't help but feel a little violated. It almost felt as if she's able to read his soul.

Honestly, Stella wondered if this guy had any female figures in his life. Mother, sister, friend, girlfriend, daughter, _whatever._ How can he be so dense? What a blockhead. "Yes. Thinking," she repeated with mockery.

He opened his mouth to retaliate when she interrupted him again.

"Look...even if you are the reason I'm back here, it still doesn't give you the right to ask questions," she said with a deep scowl. _Especially when you're the reason for it,_ she finished crudely in her mind.

 _Is she serious...?_ His jaw dropped at her words. He just _saved_ her ass from nearly jumping and _this_ is what he gets? He didn't expect any gratitude from a girl like her, but he sure as hell wasn't expecting hostility. Well, if she wants to be that way, _fine._ "Fine, then. You don't have to answer mine, but you need to answer your friend's," he snapped.

 _Well, what did you think I was doing till now, you imbecile?_ Stella's scowl deepened into a glare.

"She's been worried sick all day because of you," Brandon continued, unaware of her bubbling anger.

Stella sew her eyes shut at the imminent belittlement in his tone. She can't take this anymore. She can't take this _patronization..._ this _condescension..._ this _f-ing abuse anymore._ She clenched her fists tightly and struggled not to _lose it._

"But how would you understand?! You've been nothing but a—"

Stella's golden-brown eyes turned a bright red as she glared daggers at him. "SHUT _UP!"_ she suddenly yelled, turning to him sharply and instantly silencing his taunts.

His eyes widened at her tone but more so at the fury swirling in her eyes.

With a growl, she stormed towards him with her hair flying wildly behind her. Stella's eyes flared as she grabbed him by the collar. _"YES, I AM A WHORE. YES, I AM A BITCH. YES, YES, AND YES,"_ she exploded angrily. She held his gaze for a few moments and drank his stunned surprise before realizing what she was doing. She started to simmer down but not enough for his surprise to wear off. She took a deep breath before loosening her grip on his collar before letting it go altogether with a light shove. Turning away from him, she swallowed the angry lump in her throat. "Not everyone is a prodigy like you," she seethed. "Not everyone has a fantastic life like you," she snapped before giving him a furious glance.

His eyes blanked out as the angry emotions that filled his handsome features just moments ago now scurried away as fast as they could. He stared at her wide-eyed, involuntarily swallowing.

"If you feel like a king, then _good for you._ I wish you well," she growled. "I know I'm a bitch, but I _don't_ need you to tell me that." She scoffed as she pulled out her phone from her pocket. She shoved it in his face without a care before addressing him again. "I get that on a daily basis. I don't need an opinion from my roommate as well," she seethed. "So, why don't you do both you and me a favor and pretend that I don't exist for nine more months?!" she snapped. "Or, rather, if Your Highness would like, just pretend that I'm dead. Maybe I would've been if your nosy ass hadn't come anyway," she said, giving him one last glare, before she headed towards the door again.

Brandon winced as she disappeared behind it and slammed it behind her with a sickening thud.

* * *

 _ **Many hours later...**_

Stella yawned and shut the book before placing it back on the shelf where it belonged. She looked around at the emptying library. Not exactly her favorite place in the world, but it became an integral part of her life for years now. Any time she wanted to be alone, she'd either escape to the library or the woods. Definitely not the kind of places one would think to look for her, which made them the perfect covers for her.

She eyed her phone and her eyes slightly widened to see that it was way past eleven. She's been so occupied in this coop that she never noticed the clock rapidly ticking. Deciding this was enough for it today, she stretched and grabbed her phone before leaving.

She walked towards the residential dorms, taking her sweet time. Watching the flamed foliage dancing around the trees, she couldn't but smile slightly. Autumn was one of her favorite seasons. She loved the warm colors and earthy tones. The browns, golds, and scarlets gave her a cozy feeling and reminded her of...home. Her eyes dimmed. Home...? What a joke. Autumn came every year, even if it's just once. But home...it never came because it never existed in the first place. Stella sighed and quickened her pace. She hated going down memory lane. All she saw was debris and rubble. Everyone wondered why she was angry all the time but no one saw the pain beneath the anger. Who cares anyway? Pain has been in her for so long that she accepted it will continue to be a lifelong companion.

* * *

Reaching her dorm not too late, Stella sighed as she stood outside of the door. She facepalmed, remembering the fight with her douchebag of a roommate. She didn't mean to have an outburst like that. She didn't regret it either but maybe she should. She's going to spend the rest of this academic year with him and all they've been doing is starting off every day on a wrong foot.

With another shake of her head, she composed her face back to indifference. No way was she going to let him think she regretted her actions or anything. There wasn't anything in life that she regretted, and she sure as hell isn't going to make him a first.

Unlocking the door, she gently turned the handle and opened the door. She went inside before closing it behind her. The first thing she noticed was the brunet, who was sitting on the floor. Turning towards her closet, she couldn't help but smirk in victory. _Serves him right._ She didn't mind sleeping on the floor, but watching him shift around in discomfort is something she planned on taking _great_ pleasure to. Their eyes locked for a moment but neither said anything. Soon, their contact broke away.

She swiftly grabbed a set of pajamas before disappearing behind the bathroom door. _Oh, correction._ She did _not_ regret her actions anymore. She was glad she shouted at him earlier if it earned her some peace and quiet. Honestly, he really needed a reality check.

Meanwhile, in the dorm room, the second that she entered, Brandon couldn't help but falter in her hard stare. He almost felt like he was invading into a place that's not his own. The atmosphere felt thick with tension. He stared at the bathroom door for a few seconds like an idiot, not knowing what to do. God, this is so awkward.

Minutes later, Stella exited out of the bathroom, showered for the night and ready to hit the hay. With indifference, she sat on the floor beside the bed. Oh, god. Now they'll have to be sleeping _this_ close to each other?! Ugh, now _this_ is a real nightmare.

Brandon fixated on his laptop, staring at nothing but the screen. He wanted this night to end already. He snuck a glance at her out of the periphery of his eyes.

She had opened her laptop and lay back on the pillow on the floor before putting her headphones on. She seemed to be watching a video, not that he cared which one. She was gone for _hours_ and she returns like nothing has happened. She didn't even flinch or glance up at him casually while he was here feeling at least ten shades of discomfort.

He suddenly realized that he was wounding his own pride by sitting there so stiffly. He was feeling awkward, whereas she seemed fine on her own. _Why should I be uncomfortable?_ He asked himself. This was his room too. And he'd be damned to let himself feel otherwise.

* * *

 _ **One month later…**_

 **~ 7:15 AM ~**

It's been a little over a month since the semester started and since their big fight. The only interesting 'interaction' between them was that their respective beds dried up and they both threw their comforters in the laundry before using them afresh again.

They both avoided all kinds of contact. It was awkward (for him mostly) when they accidentally made eye contact. He always wondered how she's so...normal. He didn't know, however, that she felt the same kind of awkwardness; it's just that she's better at hiding her true emotions. A trait that she has mastered to perfection over the years. Still, she'd rather feel awkward than degraded and demeaned on a daily basis.

It was early in the morning and for some reason, they were both wide awake, doing their homework.

Feeling the need to use the bathroom, Stella got up from the bed only to see that Brandon got up as well. They stared at each other for a moment before Stella averted her eyes, sitting back on the bed once more. "You can go first," she stoically said before concentrating on her laptop.

He sighed before getting up and disappearing into the bathroom. Honestly, he was just glad to get away from her as far as possible. He returned minutes later and was about to sit on the bed before taking a deep breath, having had enough of this embarrassing nightmare. With another deep sigh, he swiftly turned towards the blonde. "Stella, can we not make things awkward between us? It's really annoying and immature," he blurted suddenly.

 _Ahh._ Finally. The dreaded topic comes back. She was wondering how long it'd take. And honestly, she expected this conversation to arrive way sooner. Impressed at his ability to stay _shut_ for a whole month, she glanced up at him briefly before turning her eyes towards the screen. "I don't feel awkward around you, so I'm not sure what you're talking about," she said calmly.

"Really, Stella? It's been weeks," he said, sighing.

"Since what?" she asked with clueless eyes, feigning confusion.

He raked a hand through his hair and clumped a fist in his mane, unable to limit his frustration with this _infuriating_ blonde. "You're really going to sit there and tell me that you don't know what I'm talking about?"

"Yes, I really don't know what you're talking about," she said neutrally while trying to suppress her amusement with him.

"Stella!" he snapped angrily, but she continued on with her things unfazed.

She gazed at him unflinchingly before calmly writing something down in her notebook. "Yes? You know, we're literally four feet apart, Your Highness. There's no need to shout," she mocked.

"You're so immature," he muttered.

"Yeah, well, I had a good teacher," she retorted right on cue, glancing up at him for a succinct moment.

He glared at her witty comebacks. It seemed that she always had something to say, a personality trait of hers that he's beginning to detest.

Without a word, Stella stood up before going to the restroom. He sighed and shook his head. He'll never win a war of words with her now, would he? He waited until she was done. He wasn't about to let go of this topic any time soon. One more day of this tense charade and he'll _lose it_.

After what felt a little like eternity, he heard the flush going off and sighed in relief. Finally. Seconds later, she emerged out of the bathroom and raised an eyebrow when she caught sight of him, still standing like a dog waiting for a biscuit. What did he want now?

Rolling her eyes, she decided to just carry on with the day and head out early. She went to her closet and took a set of clothes. Before she could escape again, he stood in front of her, blocking her way. "We're not done talking," he declared, folding his arms.

"What do you think you're doing?" she raised an eyebrow before trying to push past him. "Get out of my way, pal."

"Not until you finish listening to what I have to say, _pal,_ " he said.

She gave him a look of _what-the-heck_ and stared. Just who did he think he was? The president? Even the president can't make her do something she doesn't want to.

Their staring session was severely interrupted when a bold, cheerful voice shouted from outside the door. "Stell, guess what?!" Musa laughed from the other side of the door. "I got in, I got in!" the music-loving girl gushed with delight.

The door to the room was suddenly barged open and Stella directly felt the hit behind her.

"What the hell—!?" Stella screeched before the door suddenly slammed harshly against her back, making her topple and lose her balance. "Eeeep!" she squealed when she saw her face was to about to say hi to the floor.

Brandon's eyes widened when the blonde tumbled into him and made him lose his balance as well.

She squealed in surprise before falling on top of Brandon. He grunted before he slipped from underneath and fell backwards, taking her down with him. His back collided harshly with the floor and she fell directly on top of him. She gasped when the harsh crash made her lips collide with his, like two powerful magnets fighting to stay glued together.

The door opened fully and an excited Musa came in, carrying an official looking piece of paper. However, her jaw dropped to the floor when she saw her best friend lying on top of a _very_ touseled-haired Brandon. "Oh...My...God," Musa blinked rapidly as she stared at the both of them, who seemed to be a little busy on the floor. Pretty soon, she let out a giggle before fangirling openly and gushing dreamily. "Oh my god, I _KNEW_ it! Oh, you liars!" she screeched in excitement for both her friends. "You guys carry on and I'll see you later, Stel _,_ " Musa sang. _"Way later,"_ she snickered while exiting out of the room in a flash with an amused smirk on her lips.

Meanwhile, Stella's and Brandon's eyes were wide as they stared at each other. The blonde suddenly pulled back in shock and disbelief. "Oh my god," she whispered in horror before gasping again and hurriedly picking herself up from him. She stood up in a jolt and stared at the brunet, who was lying on the floor, still blown out of his mind. _Shit._ Stella turned towards the door, horrified. "Musa, _waiiittttt_!" she shrieked in total panic. "You totally misunderstooooood!" he heard her continue to yell down the hallway of the residential dormitories. She bolted out of the room, leaving him entranced, wide-eyed, and just straight up whammied.

He raised his head to see the direction she left in before slowly sitting up. He lifted up his hands to touch his chest where her body had been just a few moments ago. His lips felt hot and burned from the brief, yet sizzling kiss. He let out the breath he didn't realize he's been holding. He suddenly heard his heartbeat thundering violently in his ears.

 _Did we just kiss...?_ he stared at nothing in particular.

* * *

Stella barged into Musa's room angrily. She ignored the shirtless Riven who was still snoring his ass off. "Musa, it's not what you thought—" she tried to protest against her giggling best friend.

"Hey, Stell, maybe next time, you should try _locking_ the door? You know?" Musa chuckled, glancing at her deviously.

Stella sighed and rolled her eyes. "Maybe next time, you should learn to knock," the blonde barked, sourly rubbing her bruised back.

"I can't believe you never told me—"

"Muse," Stella sighed.

"—I mean, I thought you guys weren't getting along, but that's clearly _not_ the case—" Musa continued to ramble with a wolfish snicker.

"Musa," Stella warned, her eyes narrowing. Okay, this wasn't funny anymore.

"—I gotta say though you two look amaz—"

"MUSA!" Stella suddenly shouted, _finally_ getting her friend's attention.

"Okay, okay, okay, I'm up!" a disgruntled voice spoke from behind them as they both watched Riven fall to the floor in a scrambled set of blankets. "Dammit!" he cursed. His hair was nothing short of a bird's nest. He looked bewildered as he opened his eyes only to catch sight of his girlfriend and Stella. Oh, no, were they gossiping again? They did tend to get a little hyper and excited during their never-ending chat sessions. His eyes narrowed into a dark glare as he hissed at the both of them. "The fuck is wrong with you two?!" he accused angrily.

"Good morning to you too, you ass," Stella sarcastically muttered before turning to Musa.

Ignoring him, Musa folded her arms. "So...what I saw wasn't real?"

"Gross! No way!" Stella made a look of disgust. She didn't really have a type when it came to boys, but she knew a jerk with no manners will definitely not be on that list. No way.

"Then what the hell was that?" Musa asked, throwing her hands up in incredulity.

"That was us about get into another argument when you came out of the blue and stopped us," Stella said dryly.

A grunt escaped from Riven, who's been busy untangling himself out of the messily sprawled blankets. He stood up and stretched. "What a timing, Muse. You just saved every dorm from getting burned down," he yawned as he gave a sleepy thumbs-up to his girlfriend.

Stella glared at him while Musa facepalmed at his impromptu, unneeded intervention. He didn't care for either of their reactions. It was well-known in their circles that the only person Riven had any kind of soft spot was Musa and the rest of them be damned to hell. He dragged himself to the bathroom, disappearing behind the door. The blonde checked the time. She has to get going too.

"I gotta go. I'll see you later," the blonde said with a sigh.

Musa nodded. "You're not off the hook. Just saying."

Stella dryly chuckled. "Oh and Musa...please don't tell anyone about that," the blonde asked wistfully.

Musa sighed grimly and nodded. "Of course not, Stell," the noirette smiled.

Stella smiled gratefully before showing herself out. She really didn't want the reputation that she's screwing her roommate too. Knowing him, she knew that he'll keep his mouth shut. The last thing he wanted was to be seen with her, let alone be involved in a viral rumor.

* * *

For someone who wanted to remove the awkwardness in the room, he amazingly failed. So much for direct confrontation. The plan practically backfired in his face. Brandon paced around the room. He touched his lips. He could still feel the lingering heat her lips had left behind. Her body had felt warm and supple against his rigid and stronger one. Shaking his head, he mentally slapped himself before raking a frustrated hand through his mane and clumping tufts of it between his fingers. Oh, who was he kidding? If not for her not-that-stellar reputation, he'd _definitely_ consider making a pass at her. And who could blame him? She's a fucking model on the outside.

He raised his head when the door opened, revealing her again. Stella's eyes widened as her gaze locked with his in a staring contest. _Oh, god._ This is a travesty. If this isn't awkward, then she didn't know what is. She was able to compose herself throughout the last few weeks but _this..._ even she couldn't last a second in this tense air. Her cheeks burned a beet red before she suddenly fake-coughed, hoping that'll be a distraction.

The two immediately broke away the contact before moving to mind their own business.

Brandon felt flustered. _Great._ Ugh. He wondered just how long he was supposed to go on feeling like this. Their fight last month resulted in _weeks_ of fiddly and maladroit situations. At this rate of improvement, they won't even be good to go at the time of graduation. And that was almost eight months away! Eight months of awkwardness? He shuddered.

 _Or..._ maybe he could just...ask her to pretend like it never happened? And then they can both go back to their merry ole' lives. Right. That seems like a viable solution. One that even a stubborn hot-head like her can't oppose.

He turned towards her and cleared his throat slightly to get her attention. He didn't know why he felt so nervous. It was just a half-second kiss, if that could even be called a kiss, that is. More like...a peck. Yeah. Not a big deal.

The back of her neck burned as she felt his gaze on her. _Lord have mercy._ She slowly turned to face him.

"About what happened um...earlier—" he started awkwardly.

 _Oh, great. Here it goes,_ she sighed tiredly. He'll probably go into lecture mode again. Did he really think that she'd make a pass at him? Really? Ugh, he is so full of himself. "I don't have STDs or any other shit, so you don't need to worry about anything," she interrupted, cutting him off.

"What?" he said, clearly caught off-guard at her response.

"I don't have any diseases, and I'm perfectly healthy. So, don't worry yourself to death," she smiled sweetly before grabbing her clothes. "See ya," she said before making a beeline for the bathroom.

He stared after her, perplexed. _What the hell was that?_

* * *

 **~ 11:00 AM ~**

Walking silently through the campus quad, Stella couldn't help but feel a little gloomy. She honestly didn't even know why. It was just an off-day for her but then again, when is any day a good day for her? There was always something wrong, always something that is looking to prevent her from smiling.

Deep down, she knew what she really wanted. But she feared admitting it. She wanted someone to love her. She didn't know whom to go to when she's upset. She didn't have anyone to go to. She didn't have anyone to call home. Friends were great but they're just temporary, aren't they? Soon, they'll all split up as the antagonist called life catches up to them. They'll settle down with their families but she…she'll be stuck in the same position she's been in for the last few years. Mindlessly living for a purpose that she has yet to determine.

There was no room for the cursed 'L' word in her life. There was never any. She didn't look for it, and she certainly didn't expect it to come looking for her. It destroyed her once as a person. It chipped away pieces of her soul. She didn't even know who she was. And perhaps that was a mercy. She would've never been able to do the things she's doing today if she wistfully remained hopeful about the better parts of her life. She used the most painful memories she had to continue living, tucking and locking the beautiful ones and yet, ironically hoping that each day would get better. Each memory was a chaptered book that left dark, invisible scars through her heart.

And that was how she thought she'd continue living. Counting each day until she's free. _One more...one more...and one more..._

Until…

Her fingers reached up to touch her lips, the frown imminent on her confused features.

Invisible tears filled her eyes as she stoically continued walking. Her stance, formal and mechanical, showed no forbearance for anything even _remotely_ related to the wretched 'L' word. What was she thinking? She didn't deserve that. The only people she ever loved left her with an insurmountable amount of grief. Anger. Rage that she didn't know where to direct. People say that the world is cruel but only she knew how cold and brutal it really is.

For the first time in a long time, she felt alone. She felt the burden of carrying that disparity all alone all these years. The looming cloud of darkness that had followed her around like a loyal puppy all these years grew even darker.

Glancing up at the sky, she saw that it was a bright sunny day, but she didn't feel the sun's warmth when the rays touched her skin. All she felt was a gross feeling, as if her body was repulsed by the very idea of warmth and...comfort. As if it grew accustomed to the dark feeling of despair and the grief of her unshed tears.

* * *

 **~ 5:30 PM ~**

Like a robot, she mechanically sat through her classes, barely paying attention to her classes. She ignored Jason's daily taunts and dirty, inviting wolf-whistles. She barely saw the way he swung his arms around her shoulders like she's his property. Dead silent and with zero retorts directed at the bastards that made openly shameless passes at her, she returned to her room.

Unlike every day, the brunet was nowhere to be found. He was usually here at this time, but nonetheless, she was grateful for his absence. All she needed was one nap of sleep to forget today. She sat on the bed slowly like a corpse, thinking quietly to herself.

 _You're going to be alone..._ her conscious taunted.

 _You don't deserve to be loved._

 _You don't deserve any affection._

 _Your life is meaningless._

Stella closed her eyes as the little red devil on her shoulder continued to fire away taunts. She didn't bother flicking him away. He was speaking the truth.

She vowed. She vowed to herself that she'd never let anyone make her feel so vulnerable again. And today, because of an accidental, fucking kiss, the walls she had worked so DAMN hard to build around herself were shattered. Threatened.

Without a word, she pulled out a framed picture from the obscured depths of her closet. With glistening eyes, she gingerly ran her fingers down the faces of the two smiling females, one of whom she didn't even recognize. Stella's eyes misted at her mother's face. So full of life and so young too. She was gorgeous with natural, light blonde hair and teal-blue eyes that echoed warmth and fuzziness. And beside was a girl...a young one of only fifteen years. With a joyful smile and sparkling amber-brown eyes, the young girl stood in her mother's arms as the latter laughed. Stella barely recognized herself. "...I miss you, Mom," the blonde sniffled. "I miss you so much," she let out another soft sniffle, crying silently. Honestly...what the hell was she doing with her life?

* * *

Stella was able to figure out at what time Brandon would pop back in this room, but seeing his absence, it never once struck that he might just be on his way.

The brunet was on his phone in the hallway, chuckling to himself at a meme that was sent to him through a text. Unlike her, he wasn't bothered all day by a fleeting peck that happened almost ten hours ago. Nope, not in his definition. It left him perplexed for maybe an hour or two, at the max. Slinging his bag over one of his shoulders, the brunet approached his dorm and took out the room keys, knowing that he'd usually be the one to reach here first.

He was a little surprised to see the door partially open. Well, that was new. Through the small opening, he saw the blonde standing by her closet, staring at something that was hidden from his sight. With a shrug, he was about to push the door all the way open when he heard a sniffle escape from her lips. He raised an eyebrow, wondering what happened now. He didn't say anything uncalled for, so he knew it wasn't because of him this time. Or maybe...that boy toy of hers back again or something? What was his name again? Jake? Josh? Jason? He didn't remember nor did he care to—

"I miss you, Mom," he heard her sniffle.

Brandon froze when he heard that. Stopping mid-stride, he heard soft whimpers escape from her lips as she continued to sniffle, muffling the sounds with her hands. His body fell slack.

Her eyelids shut tightly, the blonde never noticed her one-man audience as she continued mourning.

Meanwhile, Brandon stared at her blankly. His lips were set in a grim line before parting into a small 'oh' as he recalled a certain sentence he uttered one month ago, one that he'd very much like to take back. _"Wonder how your folks would feel seeing their daughter become a celebrity escort."_

 _Oh my god,_ he swallowed in horror. _What the hell did I say to her?_

 _Please tell me her mother isn't dead,_ Brandon slapped his forehead at his own stupidity. He sighed as he shut his eyes tightly for a moment before reopening them, feeling like an utter monster.

He noticed that she isn't crying anymore. Instead, she just stood silently, staring at something, which he could only assume to be a photograph, with her back turned to him.

Taking a deep breath, he withdrew his hand from the door handle and stepped back into the hallway, deciding to come back later.

* * *

 _ **One hour later...**_

 **~ 7:00 PM ~**

It was almost awkward to enter the room again. Brandon subtly glanced at her and pretended that he hadn't seen what he had. She seemed stoic again with an emotionless face. Yup. She was...just like herself. She was on her laptop, working on something that he could really care less about. Whatever he has not been able to unsee since the evening, that had been the first time he ever heard or found any form of grief on her.

It's not like him to say things out of line even when he's angry but...he didn't know. Something about this girl just drove him _mad._ She's so effortlessly infuriating that he didn't mind being the worst version of himself. She's not the type of girl to flinch at most things, and she'll even say them right back without any traces of remorse on her. That's why he didn't feel like he had to apologize. They were both equally at fault — erm...maybe his more than hers — but he didn't think once of apologizing because, well, her attitude didn't allow for him to feel as guilty as he probably should've. Not that it's a fantastic excuse...

Brandon stared at Stella, wondering if he should apologize and get this over with or pretend that he never saw that earlier.

Stella looked up in half confusion and half frustration, having caught the multiple times he snuck glances at her as if she's some kind of alien. "What?" she asked pointedly.

The back of his neck slightly reddened at being caught red-handed. "Nothing," he shook his head.

She narrowed her eyes for a moment before returning back to her work. But the little looks that Brandon cast her way continued until she finally looked up from her work with a glare on her mind. If he's going to judge her again for something he had no _fucking_ clue about, she'll straight up just go and slap him across the face as hard as she can. "Do you mind?!" she growled in exasperation. "Can't you just take your never-ending judgments somewhere else?!" she snapped, glaring at him.

He blinked before raising his hands in surrender. Jeez, what did he do now?! "But I didn't even say anything," he replied, bewildered at her outburst.

"You didn't have to," she hissed.

She tossed him one last, lingering glare before huffing and scribbling furiously into her notebook.

Sighing, he returned back to his own thing, imperceptibly shaking his head. See, _this_ is the reason it's so hard for him to apologize or even attempt a civil conversation with her.

* * *

 **~ The Next Morning - 7:45 AM ~**

Cuddled up in his own bed, Brandon silently ran his eyes over the oblivious blonde, who got ready for her classes. He watched her brush her long hair absentmindedly. He had stayed up a little longer than he had intended to last night. And it was her damn fault. He couldn't fall asleep no matter how hard he tried because of the uneasy feeling at the pits of his stomach.

But look at her. Unbothered by the world, as usual. What else is new? Heh.

Still. He had something to say, and he needed her to listen to it. It gnawed his being away and made it difficult for him to look at her without feeling like a complete, insensitive jerk. He sighed before getting up from the bed slowly. He half-hoped that she'd just bolt the heck out of here already. He almost dreaded facing her because knowing her, she'd have some smart-ass comment ready on her. Seeing her getting ready to leave, he took a deep breath. He had to do this and get this over with.

"Wait," he stopped her as she reached for her bag on the bed.

She raised an eyebrow and spared him a glance, wondering what on earth he wanted now.

"Can we talk for a second?" he tried pathetically.

An exasperated sigh left her lips. _Of course._ Without another word, she turned and grabbed her bag. A word with him never ended well. She ignored the walking personification of judgmental looks.

Okay, he deserved that. "Stella—" he tried reaching out to her again, sighing.

Continuing to ignore him, she went towards her closet and pulled out her sneakers before putting them on. She slung the bag over her shoulders before slipping her arms through the flaps on the back. Reaching for the door, she was about to make her much-needed escape when she felt a force stopping her. Her eyes widening, she looked down at her other wrist to see Brandon's larger hand coiled around her. Her face took on the face of surprise and shock. Her features turned into those of disbelief as he held her hand. This was probably the first time where he actually touched her willingly.

She stared at him in silence and blinked a few times.

Great. Now that he had her attention, he really didn't know what to say. _I'm sorry for commenting insensitively about your mom. I'm sorry for being a jerk?_ No, no, no. All of those are potentially good apologies except they aren't really fashioned for a girl like this one. She'd probably just say something back and make him feel even worse. "...I'm...I'm..." he stuttered, feeling like an idiot at a loss of words.

Snapping out of her own trance, the blonde took a deep breath. "Oh, get on with it already," she huffed before trying to wriggle her wrist free. "I have a class to attend to, you know. What did I annoy you with this time?" she asked, folding her arms in irritation.

He chose to ignore her tone. Every time she spoke, she reminded him of the vulnerable girl from yesterday, crying for her mother. Wherever her mother maybe. He hoped she wasn't dead. Maybe she was separated from her daughter because of a complex divorce story or something. Nonetheless, he owed her an apology. And not just because of what happened to the mother. But also because she really deserved one. What he said was uncalled for. "...I'm sorry," he finally said with a sigh.

Stella's eyes jolted open.

"I'm so sorry about what I said," he repeated again, hoping that she'll pick up on what he was trying to say without him having to explicitly say it out loud. He might not particularly like her, but commenting about someone that passed away was an all-time low. That was cruel of him, and he felt downright ashamed to having said something like that. Granted he should've apologized a month ago, but...the apology would've come out way easier and faster if she acted a little more like a normal girl than a tyrant.

Stella's eyes remained peeled open. She stared at him with wide eyes, wondering if she's hearing this right. He was...apologizing...? No, no, no...that can't be it.

He stood there awkwardly, wondering why she wasn't saying anything. _C'mon, just say something and leave already!_ He stared back at her, feeling her intense gaze crumble his own.

She didn't need a brainer to realize just what exactly he was talking about. He was apologizing. Which is nice and dandy except _...why?_ He had a whole month to apologize to her. And the longer you go on without apologizing, the less and less guiltier you tend to feel. It's in human nature. Besides...she refused to believe that a guy like him could even _know_ what the word 'sorry' means. Either she was hallucinating or something was very wrong with him. And thus, one thing ran through her mind.

"Are you high?" she blurted.

* * *

 _ **Preview for the next few chapters...**_

 _"Can you two stop fighting for three measly seconds?!" Bloom shouted at the top of her throat as the two received disapproving looks from the rest of the troop._

 _"He started it," Stella snapped, pointing to her right._

 _"She started it," Brandon scowled, pointing to his left._

 _..._

 _He watched her from afar. "You like her, don't you?" a voice quipped from beside him._

 _"...No," he whispered. "I don't," he stuttered._

 _..._

 _"Are those...scars?" he asked himself in shock._

* * *

 **AN:** An update after _months,_ I know! It's already been a year (what else is new? -_-) since I posted, but I'm surprised to see people reviewing every now and then and I was like, oh what the heck? Why not post a little chapter? The chapter's not really that long, but it'll have to do ^.^

I know the chapter was a little rushed and probably somewhat redundant to the previous chapters, but I wanted to explore Stella's characterization a little bit more before continuing on with the story. She is supposed to be a really strong character. Her lack in physical strength compared to Brandon's should be complimented by her headstrong personality, so I _hope_ I achieved that? Though I want her to be strong, I don't necessarily want her to be a flipping robot, hence, the little emotional scenes every now and then.

Thank you to everyone who still has the patience to read/review! :) I really, really hope you do. And I think I can speak for every author that it _really_ helps us to update way faster. And since many of us do put efforts into our own work, it would really help to see someone take the time to critique it.


End file.
